Metroid: Galactic Uprising
by quake-mix
Summary: When two explorers found Adam Malkovich, with his younger brother, Ian, in Sector Zero, they both had made the biggest discovery in history. But, when the news reported that Dark Samus had returned, the galaxy is in big danger without Samus Aran to help them. When Adam and Ian realize what was happening, they must use all the help they could get to save the galaxy, at all cost.
1. The Return

**Chapter 1: The return**

Location: In deep space

Several Galactic Federation Flagships, in the infinite of space, is under seiged by the Space Pirates.

Inside one of the Flagships, three Galactic Federation Marines were defending outside of the Storage room from the Space Pirate onslaught. This battle is now becoming too overwhelming with armored Space Pirates attacking the remaining Marines.

"There is too many of them!" The first marine, who was a female said, while blasting a Space Pirate charging towards her with her cannon. She managed to kill the attacker, then added, " Just a few of us against an army of Space Pirates. We have to call for backup, quick!"

"Even if we can call backup, the Phazon Enhancement Devices, will be gone . . . along with the Space Pirates with them!" The second Marine, which was a male that appears to be a commander repiled quickly. "All our comrades had fought for the PEDs, and they all got killed. And worst, since our Admiral was killed, we all have no choice to fight back. Our comrades in the other Flagships were having this problem as well. Either we defend this Flagship, or die trying."

"I knew I shouldn't signed up for being a Marine," The third Marine, who is a male, complained, "And this is the reason why I shouldn't be in this."

"We can all worry about it later," The Marine Commander replied, "But right now is the time to defend the Supply room."

The soldiers kept blasting the Space Pirates, but they were advancing quickly. They are now becoming afraid that they are going to lose the battle, and their lives as well, until a burst of blue light came soaring towards the middle of the firefight.

The soldiers and Space Pirates can't see the bright light, until they that the light starts to dimmed, revealing to be a black ironclad figure that have an unusally light blue visor, blue circular energy ports on each side of the shoulders, three small blue circular energy ports on the back that are nearly together. The left arm didn't have any weapons, but the left hand have an energy port, while the right arm has a cannon attached to it, which unlike the Marines that were carrying their guns, the cannon was cylinder-shaped and it have a metalic plating around the middle of the cannon that is very similar to the black armor, except a small circular energy port was in the middle of the metal plating that was shining aqua blue.

It first looked at the soldiers, then it turned around on the attacking Space Pirates. It was holding its cannon, and start blasting the Space Pirates with quick accuracy and speed. The blast fire killed the Space Pirates in just one minute without missing even a single target. Once the fight was finished, the figure now looked at the soldiers, and raised it's cannon down.

"Whoa," the male Marine said with amazement, "I don't know who this person is, but this guy or girl, save our lives from those Space Pirates. They really start to get on my nerves right now."

"I agreed," the Marine commander agreed brightly, "We thought that we're going end up losing the Phazon, the enhancements, and us. But you save us, so thanks stranger. For now, we have to aid the other Flagships that were still under attack by those Space Pirates."

"Hey, wait a second," the female Marine said, "The Admiral didn't sent a Bounty Hunter for help. In fact, the Admiral told us that the Flagships are heading towards the Stratrosphere without even needing a bounty hunter on this misson as well."

"Maybe the Admiral decided to send in a bounty hunter?" the male Marine suggested.

"Yeah right," the female Marine replied, "The figure could be dangerous. Since the Flagships are now breeched, we can't deactivate our visors, since the oxygen tanks are gone."

"It's not dangerous since he or she saved us," the male Marine said back to the female Marine, "In my case, the figure saved our lives."

"Yeah right," the female Marine retorted. "The figure is dangerous."

"Is not," the male Marine snapped back at the female Marine.

"Is too," the female Marine shot back.

Before the two Marines start to argue whether which side it's on, it walked past the soldiers, open the control terminal with its cannon. The supply room is full of canisters that read,** "**Phazon Ore. Do not open.**"**

"Hey, stranger," the Marine commandeer warned, "Phazon is too dangerous. You could get Phazon Sickness, or worst."

The figure ignored the commanding Marine, and starts walking towards the Phazon Ore chambers. When it stopped walking towards the Phazon Ore, it changes the cannon to a regular arm like the left arm, then the then the cases protecting the Phazon Ore start to break in pieces like a mysterious force broke through, and start absorbing the Phazon Ore.

When the figure starts to absorb, the Phazon Ore start to shrink down, while releasing cloud-like energy that was heading towards the figure.

The male soldier warned, "Hey, you have to stop draining Phazon Ore. This is Galactic Federation property. If Phazon is touched without proper equipment, the effects could kill you in contact quickly."

But, the figure ignore the soldier's warnings. It continues draining more and more Phazon Ore.

"Listen," the female Marine replied, "There are more Space Pirates coming to the Storage Area. If you don't stop draining Phazon, we could all be killed, including you!"

But, waiting for the bounty hunter absorbing Phazon had just made the commanding soldier to lose his temper; he knew that more Space Pirates are coming right now, and the figure just ignored them.

Finally, the commanding Marine ordered, "If you continue draining Phazon Ore, we will shoot you immediantly."

But the figure didn't listen to the commanding Marine and continue draining Phazon Ore.

Having no remorse for the bounty hunter draining Phazon Ore, the commanding Marine said, "That's it. Soldiers, prepare to fire!"

The male and female Marines aim the bounty hunter with their guns.

The commanding Marine ordered, "Ready . . . . Aim . . . . Fire!"

The three Marines started blasting their guns on the absorbing figure, but when the firepower hit the figure, there was no effect on it.

The soldiers became stunned when there was no effect on the figure, until it turned around towards the three Marines.

The figure activates its cannon, and started to blast the Marines.

"Fall back!" The Commanding Marine yelled.

The marines were now fleeing from their post, and now were running away as fast as they can.

But, the figure had decided to chase down the marines.

The figure started to run very fast, and raising it's cannon, shot down the three marines.

The marines were tripped to the floor like they tripped on something. The figure stopped running, and looked at the marines that were shot, until one marine was still crawling to get away. The figure aimed its cannon, and blasted the moving marine. The marine that was crawling was not moving anymore.

The other two marines turned their heads up to see their comrade was killed. Before they could move anymore, they silently moaned, "Commander."

The figure saw the marines fall still, until when it looked at the hallway of the Flagship, there was another marine that was a man, started to run from nowhere. Knowing that this marine won't escape, it started chasing the marine.

The Marine, who was fleeing, knew about various locations around the Flagship. But, since there was a seige going on, there was no choice but to head towards the escape port, and start looking for an escape pod. The marine had reached to escape port, and start to look for an escape pod, until the marine found an escape pod.

The ecsape pod outside where the Marine could see is a door that is circular and the door was up to the marine's height.

When the Marine turned around, and see that the figure is now coming, the marine knew that it is carrying a weapon. The marine had to escape very quickly.

The Marine opens the latch by its handles, and see that inside the escape pod, it is like a mini spaceship that could fit up to four people, and had emergency supplies and have controls to travel anywhere to escape.

The Marine opens tried to get inside, but didn't made it to the escape pod as the figure got close enough, and activated a grapple lasso by it's energy port on it's left hand to grab the soldier by the chest armor. The figure then pulled the marine out of the escape pod, and uses the same left arm to grabbed the Marine by the chest armor and pulled the marine off the floor with ease.

The Marine looked at the figure and demanded, "Who are you?"

The figure looked at the Marine with a cold stare, and then said in a metallic feminine voice, "I wouldn't want to answer this question."

Then, the figure's cannon starts to change into a blade-like weapon that was attached to its arm. The figure wind back the bladed sword, and said, "I won't be taking anyone alive."

The Marine closed his eyes to make sure he doesn't see it coming, until there was a sudden jolt. The Marine open his eyes, and saw that both the male and female Marines that were wounded are pulling the figure away from him.

The two Marines pulled the figure back, and the male Marine start grabbing it's neck and pulling it back with enough force until he gets to the wall, while the female marine was pulling its left arm off of their fellow marine's chest armor, until she successfully got her fellow marine off of the figure.

The female Marine helped the other male Marine get to his feet, and told him, "We'll hold off against this attacker. You have to get to escape pod and warn the rest of the Galactic Federation that Dark Samus had came back."

"But who is . . . " the male Marine asked.

"No time," the female Marine interrupted. "Just go!"

The male Marine started running to the escape pod, and he successfully got inside. Before he closed the latch, he used his scan visor that he had for studying various opponents, use a scan to identify the figure that was trying to stop him from escaping, and had successfully scanned the figure. He didn't had time to read the attacker, but he close the latch and ejected the escape pod from the Flagship.

The figure saw that the Marine escaped, and growled in anger. Then, it sees that the other two marines that were trying to stop it were now dead.

The figure knows that it will stop the escaping Marine, even if means killing anyone standing in it's path.

* * *

><p>The Marine, in the escape pod, set his course back to the nearest Galactic Federation Outpost. Feeling unsure about what his female comrade told him, the marine take a look at the scan he used.<p>

When the marine take a look at the scan, it reads, 'Identification: Dark Samus. Status: Abilities are unknown. Last seen: Destroyed in the final battle against Samus Aran in Phaaze. For more information, go to file records on enemy types.'

The Marine was in shocked, and he thought to himself, 'Samus was wanted for destroying the BSL research ship. But without her, Dark Samus might bring the Galactic Federation to their knees. I have to tell them, before we are all doomed.'

And that, he activated the hyperdrive and started heading towards his destination, hoping that he can warn them about the rising threat.


	2. Exploration with a surprise

**Chapter 2-Exploration with a suprise**

Location: In deep space

There was an infinite of stars, until there is a starship traveling around the universe.

The starship looked like in fact a figate, which it has eight thrusters in the back; eight double-barrel turrets, four on top, four on bottem, which are on the sides of the figate; two double-barrel cannons, except that one is on the top, while another one is in the bottom; a saliete dish on the front of the figate; there are air-tight windows, around the front that is in the cockpit, and around the middle there are air-tight windows that are circular; the color of the frigate is light gray, with the Galactic Federation Logo, which it looked like is a navy blue circle, but over the circle are three curved lines around the picture that are navy blue with a four pointed star inside that is dully yellow, the in the bottom of the picture, under the navy blue shape bent in a curved shaped that is both white and navy blue, until there are bold words painted white that read:

GALACTIC FEDERATION.

Inside the starship, there was two men wearing their Glactic Federation uniforms that are navy blue with the GF logo on it were driving the spacecraft.

Inside the cockpit, there was a lot of space for them to move around in the cockpit chairs. There were two steering wheels, except that it is shapped like a bowtie, with curved edges on the side that are smooth, giving the drivers a better chance of driving better, and on the middle of the steering wheel, there is button that has a radar symbol on it. In the back, there were four extra seats on each side for extra people that are a few feet from the cockpit chairs. There were four buttons on the side of the two chairs, but there were each color for the buttons: red, blue, yellow, and green. Between the cockpits was a hologram emmiter that was a few feet away from the cockpits.

One of them was driving the figate, while the other was scanning at the radar screen.

The explorer that was checking the radar screen was a male African American with dark brown eyes, blond hair that is neatly combed, and is in his mid-twenties said to his compianion, "Did you heard the news yesturday?"

"No, why?" A white man with red hair that is razor cut, and crystal blue eyes, who look like in his late-twenties that was driving the figate asked. "I was asleep when the news was reported, JTC."

The man with blond hair named JTC told his ally, "Darrell, there is a murderous bounty hunter on the loose. On the news, a suriviving soldier who escape the doomed Flagship told them about everything, and after that, he was sent into hiding because he think that bounty hunter could be aftering him. They realize that Dark Samus is back, which explains the mysterious Flagship Carrier attacks, mysterious Galactic Federation soldiers killings, and Phazon mysteriously had been drained. Even worst, your cousin, Samus Aran, the greatest bounty hunter . . . or huntress, is missing in action."

"Well JTC," the man with red hair named Darrell replied, "I'm not sure why Samus just disappear. She didn't even contacted me, Haley, or Magnus for the past couple of months. But anyway, I recently looked on the alternative new about the BSL research ship that was destroyed, and they think that they are conducting illegal experiments, so my suggestion that she destroyed it. But why the Galactic Federation want to blame her even though they told her to find out what was going on in the research ship. But for now, this is what the Galactic Federation deserves: horrible destruction from an evil counterpart. This is how they think, building bio-weapons to gain an edge on all living beings. It's not right thing to do; in fact, there is no rules for them."

JTC turned his seat all the way to the back, got out of his seat, and started walking towards the hall, until he turned around.

"Darrell," JTC asked, "This being needs to be stopped. We know that we got all the parts we need for our project for this situation, even like this one, right?"

"Um . . ." Darrell was about to say, until he was trying to remember something, "Well . . . sort of."

"Darrell," JTC said, "Maybe I might want to tell you that we kept our mouths shut a few years ago, remembered?"

Darrell turned his cockpit chair to the left, and pressed the blue button. The screen on the front of the cockpit window came out blue words that are in capital letters, reading AUTO PILOT: ON. After he pressed the blue button on, Darell turned his chair to the back, got out of his chair, and said, "About what?"

"Maybe refreshing your memory might help you for this one," JTC suggested, "And this would be a big one."

* * *

><p><strong>Few years ago:<strong>

_"JTC," Darrell explain as he said to him, "This job we have now is a very bad idea."_

_ "Ok Darrell you may have a point, about that, but we have didn't have an option left." JTC said, "It's not like your oldest brother, Magnus, who is a commando, or your older sister, Haley, who is an Inflitrator." _

_ "I know," Darrell agreed, "Ever since Samus allowed me to join the Galactic Federation as an explorer, and meeting you for the first time, I think we are starting to become quite good friends, huh." "Yeah," JTC agreed, "Except we have to deal with Admiral Clastor Dane. Besides, he tends to be mean to us, and often gives up very dangerous assignments to explore hostile planets, and often we were lucky to make it out in one piece."_

_ "But every time after we explore a hostile planet, I'm just willing to just quit this job right now," Darrell complained, "Even if we . . ."_

_ "Darrell," JTC interrupted, "Check the scanner. I think we found something."_

_ Darrell presses the radar button, and then a screen coming from his left turned on the radar. When he looked at the radar screen, he could see that there was something very big coming past their starship. _

_ Darrell asked, "Is it a hostile?"_

_ "I don't think so, Darrell," JTC replied, "But I think it could be something else. When I looked at the back camera of our ship, Multi-Searcher, it wasn't a hostlie ship at all; it fact, could be somebody's cargo."_

_ "Lets check it out," Darrell said, "I'm felt bored already sitting around driving in space. But first I have put Multi-Searcher on Neutral so that we don't lose Multi-Searcher while checking it out."_

_ JTC was heading towards the hallway, while Darrell still at the cockpit seat pulled the steering wheel, and Multi-Tracker stopped moving. He then turned the steering wheel to the right, and while holding the steering wheel, locked onto the control panel. After Darrell finishes it, he starts to feel in a mood for adventure, and he dashes towards the hallway._

_ Darrell reached into the hallway, until he reaches towards an elevator, presses a button to open the elevator door, walked inside, and closed the elevator door. _

_ Inside the elevator, Darrell looked at the wall, which has four buttons: G floor, 1st floor, 2nd floor, 3rd floor. Darrell presses the button with the 1st floor, and the elevator lifted Darrell down to the first floor, then walked towards a door, opens the door, and see JTC looking at the airlock window on the left side of the airlock door. JTC looked at Darrell, and said "Darrell, take a look at this."_

_ When Darrell looks at the cargo, it was very bigger than Multi-Searcher, big enough to fit a giant space station, and when Darrell can see the neat edges, he could tell that it is a complete square. _

_ Darrell walked to the screen board on the right side next to the airlock door, then he got close enough, he then looks on the bar in the screen that reads, 'Scan,' and he presses the box on the screen with his right finger._

_ Outside of the airlock of Multi-Searcher, a small probe that is a small circle that is shining silver, and on its smooth surface was a camera in front of it that is a shape of a bar. The probe was ejected from the right of the airlock door, and scan the whole front of the cargo with a laser-green glow. It was scanning, until a few minutes, the probe went back to Multi-Searcher, and reetached itself back next to the airlock door._

_ Darrell sees the screen again with the results of the scan of the cargo. The words were type in english, and it reads:_

_Sector Zero._

_Property of Galactic Federation of_

_the Bottle Ship._

_ Darrell became shocked by the revelation. He then asked, "JTC, did you remembered the cargo when Samus told me, Haley, and Magnus, before, and that Adam went there, but was unsure whether he is still alive or not."_

_ "Yeah, why?" JTC replied._

_ "Because I think we found Sector Zero," Darrell answered, "Come take a good look at the scan."_

_ JTC walked up to Darrell, and looked at the scan reading Sector Zero. He exclaimed, "I cannot believe this. We actually found Sector Zero." _

_ "I know JTC," Darrell agreed._

_ "We should return Sector Zero back to HQ," JTC suggested, "We could be famous for finding the lost Sector, and Adam Malkovich with it." _

_ "I wouldn't want to do that," Darrell disagreed with a shrug, "Samus also told Magnus, Hannah, and myself that Galactic Federation created new and improved Metroids that can even survive in sub-zero tempuratures, thus also that Galactic Federation were also were creating illegal Bio-Weapons. But back to what I'm saying, traveling inside Sector Zero could be extremely dangerous. We could be Metroid chow in minutes."_

_ "Got any brighter ideas?" JTC asked._

_ "I think not," Darrell replied, "We aren't allowed to use PEDs to fight against the Metroids, and these creatures are immune to the cold. But I think the only way we could find Adam is to look for a shortcut."_

_ "A shortcut?" JTC asked, feelling unsure, "But how?"_

_ "Not easy to be exact," Darrell answered. Then, he explains, "We have to find a floor where Adam is in there, looked for where Adam is at, then drive Multi-Searcher close to the spot, cut a big hole without releasing any hostile Metroids in the process. Then, we have to bring Adam over at th spot he is at. But the most difficult part is this: how is Adam going to react when we find him? In my opinion, I think he could want us to get out of here immediately."_

_ "But what if Adam thinks that he might need help?" JTC asked, "Besides, he does need some aid." _

_ Darrell replied, "One way or the other, we won't be able to build weapons that be able to stop whatever could be inside of Sector Zero. The predictions could be infinite if we go inside of Sector Zero."_

_ "Okay, we should give it a shot then," JTC said, "If we succeed, then we could help build weapons to put an end to Sector Zero once and for all." _

_ "But if not," Darrell replied, "We might as well be end up as Metroid chow. And I think my idea is not going to work, but lets give it a try."_

_ "But there is another problem? " JTC asked, "Who is going to watch Multi-Searcher? We don't want it stolen."_

_ "I think you are going to stay with Multi-Searcher," Darrell answered, "Besides, it could be more easier for you to be closely watching the map that the probe scanned." _

_ "That's good," JTC agreed, "You know more about Metroids than I do, and I like being a guide also."_

_ "Thanks JTC," Darrell said, "Now, lets get to work."_

_ JTC heads back upstairs all the floors until he goes to the piloting room. When he got there, he headed towards to control panal, and set the controls to drive. He then go to the driver's seat, starting to activate Multi-Searcher's engines, and drove Multi-Searcher towards Sector Zero._

_ While JTC is moving Multi-Searcher, Darrell was in the dressing room, and was putting on his white space suit, which was similar to regular astronaunts, but the space suit is more lighter, had a belt with all the tools he might bring along, and the helmet is shaped to fit his head. But, the space suit has light armor on it, except on the chest area. When he got out of the dressing room, he started walking towards the airlock chamber_

_ When Darrell got into the airlock room, he closes the hatch behind him, pulls out a portable tracker, which is the size of pocket watch. He then pulls the enstention cord to the wall monitor, clip it into the monitor's slot on the bottom, and uploads the map of Sector Zero. The screen starts to show a loading bar, and in seconds, the map appears on the screen of Darrell's tracker._

_ Darrell touch the screen of the map with his finger, and check inside of Sector Zero. Inside the cargo, there were passageways that were like the rest in the Bottle Ship: hallways, the ecosystem for the Metroids, Data rooms, and the control room. Darrell then uses the X-Ray screen, he became surprized that there are two people inside a median-sized room._

_ Knowing that one of them could be Adam, Darrell moved the screen showing Sector Zero to the side, then using his thumb and forefinger, expanded the screen, until he could see the two seleketons in the fifth floor. Once after he found the floor, he then said on the com-link, "JTC, go up to the fifth floor."_

_ "On it." JTC answered, and he lifted Multi-Searcher up to the floor where Darrell had told him, and when he got Multi-Seacrher high enough, Darell said, "JTC, this is high enough. Now, move Multi-Searcher around Sector Zero, in floor five, until I say 'stop.'"_

_ JTC moved Multi-Searcher around Sector Zero very carefully. When he was out of Sector Zero, he turned to the right, and moved near the outside of the Sector as close as possible, until Darrell said, "Stop."_

_ JTC stopped Multi-Searcher over to the spot where Darrell told him._

_ Darrell opens the airlock door, and walked towards to the wall of Sector Zero._

_ When Darrell got close, he pulls out a laser cutter, which is the shape of a flashlight. With a press of a button, a low beam of light formed at the top of the laser cutter, and cut a big circle around the spot of Sector Zero. _

_ After Darrell is done cutting the wall of Sector Zero, the wall falled back on the floor, and Darrell walked inside of Sector Zero._

_ Inside of this room, Darrell was walking very slowly in case if Metroids come out to attack him. But, when he walked to the right, he became surprized at what he saw._

_ JTC was watching in the screen monitor on the airlock room, until Darrell came back to the airlock room, and was pushing a large block of ice that is up to his height, and was wide as a small car. Then Darrell walk out of the airlock room, and a few minutes later, he came back again, but he closed the airlock door. _

_ JTC headed back to the airlock room, and saw Darrell, who was looking at the big block of ice, and asked, "Did you find Adam?"_

_ Darrell looked at JTC, and answered, "I'd found him, alright. But he is in a block of ice, along with somebody else."_

_ JTC looked at the block of ice, and saw that Adam was inside the block of ice._

_ When both Darrell and JTC looked at Adam, he didn't age and was poised with an ice gun, while behind him was a black alien suit with green marking all over the suit._

_ Darrell looked at JTC and said, "I'd sealed up the passageway so that the metroids won't come out. But we have to take them back to Enviro, and also not to tell anyone about what we did today, including Samus."_

* * *

><p>"Oh, right," Darrell said, "I guess I've remember that happening."<p>

"Yeah," JTC agreed. He then added, "After heading back to Enviro, we got them out of the ice carefully with the laser cutters, and placed them into the hidden bedroom so that way nobody but us can find them, and gave them a heating system to warm them up from the frozen block of ice."

"Okay," Darrell said, "And also, we found out that after we touched the other guy's alien suit, the suit was deactivated. We then learned he was a human, but also, that was Ian Malkovich, the younger brother of Adam Malkovich, dued by what Samus had told me and my older siblings."

They both went into the room, and inside of the room are both Adam and Ian, which are wearing white patients' clothing, which were peach white. They were lying on the medical beds, sleeping calmly.

"But with Dark Samus on the rise," JTC said, "Our only hope is that Adam and Ian can stop this creature from doing any more danger to this universe."

Before they walk out of the medical room, there was a groan coming behind them. Another groan came after that. Both Darrell and JTC turned around, and discovered that Adam and Ian are starting to wake up for the first time.


	3. Awaken

Chapter 3-Awaken

Disclaimer:I did not own Metroid or all the characters. Retro Studios does that.

For the very surprising time, Adam and Ian Malkovich were now starting to wake up.

For Adam, he start to look around this new surroundings, which was unfamiliar to what he had seen back at Sector Zero. He then nudges his brother with his elbow and asked, "Ian?"

Ian responded with a groan, which Adam nudged him again and said, "Ian, wake up."

With a responds, Ian starts to wake up. He then got out of the bed, stood up, and started to stretch while yarnning, until he start to realize that he was not at the same place.

"Adam, what just happened? Where are we" Ian asked when he looked towards his brother. But when he took a look at their new outfits, he exclaimed, "And what happened to our armor?"

"Greetings, Adam and Ian Malkovich," A voice greeted behind them.

Both Adam and Ian turned around, and they see two men wearing Galactic Federation uniforms: one was around his late-twenties, with pale skin, red hair that is razor cut, and crystal blue eyes, while the other man was an African in his mid twenties, with dark brown eyes, and have blonde hair that is neatly combed.

When Adam and Ian saw them, they were about to become shocked, until the African man had said, "Calm down, we are not trying to hurt you two, honestly."

"Yeah, I agree," the man with the red hair agreed calmly, "Even if you two were my cousin's closest comrades."

Adam got out of his bed, stood up to face the two men, and asked, "Where are we? Who are you two?"

The African man answered, "My name is James Tyler Chad Collins, or JTC Collins for short."

"And I'm Darrell Aran," The red-haired man greeted, "The cousin of Samus Aran. You two are in the medical room of the exploration ship, Multi-Searcher."

Adam and Ian realize that they were in Multi-Searcher, but when they remembered the red-haired man calling himself Darrell said about his last name.

Knowing about this, Ian asked, "Darrell, you knew about Samus?"

"Yes I do," Darrell answered, "Samus found me and my family about a couple of years ago, and she visits me, and my older siblings, Magnus and Hannah, whenever she has time to visit."

"Wait," Ian said in amazement, "Samus has relatives. And we thought that Samus lost her parents back in K-2L. But she didn't know that she had relatives before."

"Yeah," Darrell nodded calmly, "Years ago, during when K-2L was under attack, my family hid in the basement of our house, until we unknowingly hid in a giant sleeping camber that my dad had built, and when we got inside, we didn't know it was a sleeping chamber. We all had fallen into a deep sleep for lots of years, until when the sleeping chamber was opened by Samus and some of the Galactic Marines during an excavation on the remains of the past invasion. My family were lucky to survive, and my siblings and myself got education, grew up, and got very good jobs, with help from Samus."

"What did all three of you worked at?" Ian asked.

Darrell answered, "Magnus works as a commando leader for the commandoes, Hannanh works as an inflitrator, and myself, along with my friend, JTC, we work as explorers."

"Wow," Ian said, "I never knew that you had a family like that, Darrell. But, what about you, JTC?"

"Well," JTC answered, "My family grew up back at Earth, and I was raised to survive in this known universe. I was a very smart person in school, and go to college at a very early age. Succeeded in college, and I was now an explorer as well."

Ian was now starting to get to know these people, and had a conversation after being thawwed out by them. But, when Ian notice about both Darrell and JTC's hair color, he asked, "Darrell, how come you have red hair, while JTC had blomde hair?"

"It's a funny story, really," Darrell answered, "My dad had blonde hair, while my mom had dark brown hair, and when they had Magnus, Hannah, and myself, Magnus had black hair, Hannah had copper-brown hair, while myself, I had red hair. All of us were born with our hair color like that."

"But for myself," JTC explained, "When I was young, I used to have black hair, until when I was a teenager, I notice that my hair was turning blonde, even though my parents were black. I had to get used with my hair being blonde ever since."

Even though Ian was now getting to know Darrell and JTC, Adam just sighed, and asked, "What happened when both Ian and myself were frozen?"

Darrell and JTC looked at each other, then they looked back at Adam and Ian.

"Alright then," Darrell said with a smile, "I might tell you two what happened, which Samus had told me and my family before. When you two were gone, the Galactic Federation recovered the bodies from the Bottle Ship, before they blew it all up. For you Adam, there was a funeral for the scientists and your old comrades on your mission: Lyle Smithsonian, Maurice Favreau, K.C. Misawa, and James Pirece. But, Anthony was still alive, Madeline Bergman was okay, but the cause for the attack on the Bottle Ship was caused by her android-like daughter, Melissa Bergman, which she was stopped, and already became recycled. But anyway, Samus spent the rest of her time continuing to be a bounty huntress, until she founded myself and my family, which I told you earlier. Samus realize that we were still alive made her very happy again, and she gave half of her credits that she'd earn from her paycheck, and gave it to my family, which they used to find a safer planet to live in, and Samus spent on her free time to visit my family. We were glad to have her visit when she has free time, and she told us various stories of her adventures, which led me to become an explorer ever since."

"But what happened to Samus?" Ian asked, "Is she still okay?"

When Ian asked that question, Darrell's smile faded, and was replaced by a grim expression on his face. He then explained, "A few weeks while you two were still asleep, Samus told me and my family that she got infected by a creature which she called as parasite X. She then had to go to another mission to investigate in the BSL research ship. But strangly a few days later, on the news, it is said that Samus destroyed the BSL research ship. I tried to contact her in order to figure out what was going on, but there was no responds. I'd contacted Magnus, Hannah, and my parents, but they told me that Samus didn't contacted them at all. I'd knew that JTC and I needed to find Samus."

"But," JTC added, "What happened to you Adam? And also, how come your brother is alive. Everybody, including Samus, thought that Ian was killed during a resuce mission."

"Strangly enough," Ian explained, "I thought the same way too. But it turned out, I still had on my suit a portable shield generator, which I used during various missions me and Adam had gone to. I decided to leave the generator since it was a simple resuce mission, and just fixing the the malfunctioning drive unit, but I forgot to leave it. Somehow, when I wasd suppose to fix the drive unit, strangely enough, there was the explosion. I thought I might be dead, but the shield generator somehow protected me from being burned. But, I still had to put on my helmet anyway, as the whole drive unit blew up, and I was sent spiraling down to a nearby planet. Although the GF suit, the generator, and gravity had lessen the damage when I'd landed, I was in great pain. I thought I was going to die, until I saw a strange spacecraft, and there was some sort of being, but I didn't know back then."

"And what happened?" Darrell asked.

Ian answered, "This figure took me to a medical bay, where I'd realize this were a group of scientists who put me to sleep. Next thing I know, when I woke up, I was in a medical bed with a patient's clothes, just like me and Adam were wearing right now. These scientists were like people, but there was a female scientist, which was Madeline Bergman. She was part of her group for collecting samples. She told me about what happened, and that everybody except the scientists that found me, think that I was dead. I knew that I may never find Adam, but Madeline often want to help heal my wounds, until I got more better. One day, Madeline gave me a strange device, and told me to touch it, which I did, and this device started to attacted me, but the device didn't hurt me; this device made it's own armor, which was more flexible, and this device can let me build various machines with my own will. Madeline then let me come with her to the Bottle Ship, but she told me I have to stay out of sight for a while, but I knew later this is used for testing any illegal bio-weapons on orders of the Galactic Federation. I was just staying out of sight when we got there, until there was problems going on, which I was asleep at that time. When I woke up, I'd spent my time trying to look for Madeline, until I came to Sector 1, and started exploring, until I came to Sector Zero. I went inside, until there was a lot of strange noises coming around, so I decide to leave. Good news is that I found Adam. Bad news is that we're now trapped in Sector Zero, right?"

Adam felt annoyed by Ian's conversation. He then sighed, and added, "I thought that was James Pierce, until I recognize that this isn't James, and the armor was very different, like the armor was black and green. But back to what I was saying, since I couldn't take Ian out of Sector Zero, we had decided to destroy Sector Zero, together. We encountered various breeds of Metroids that our weapons couldn't penetrate, until we have to find shelter. Before we try to figure out a plan, the ice gun I was using was malfunctioning after a firefight with another breed of Metroids. Instead of becoming killed by the ice gun, just like what James Pierce did to the other comrades of my platoon, it formed a block of ice that encased both Ian and myself. Not even a single Metroid founded us, or the shelter we were hiding ever since."

"Until we got into Sector Zero ourselves," Darrell added, "And also got you two out of the ice." "Yeah," Ian agreed kindly, "And now here we are in this room right now, talking to each other."

"But," JTC replied, "Since now we got them out of ice, we now have to help them destroy Sector Zero once and for all."

"Not a good time, JTC," Darrell disagreed calmly, "Our biggest problem, which the known universe is having, is how to stop Dark Samus."

"Wait," Ian asked, "Who is Dark Samus?"

Darrell, hearing Ian asking that question, he knew that this won't be good news for them. He gulped, and answered, "Dark Samus is the counterpart of Samus Aran. This counterpart, Dark Samus, is the threat no one should even dare reckon her. She was orginally a corrupted Metroid, which was called Metroid Prime back Tallon IV, which Samus was investigating, until she to fight Metroid Prime in the Chozo Temple the battle against Metroid Prime in the Phazon's core, Samus was using the Phazon suit to combat Metroid Prme, which she successfully defeated it, until the Phazon's core was about to blow up, so she had to escape, until Metroid Prime grabbed only the Phazon suit. Samus escaped in time, but Metroid Prime got into the suit, and made an appearance in another planet called Aether, which Samus stopped her dark counterpart various times, but when Dark Samus returned during Norion, she corrupted Samus, including the other three bounty hunters: Rundas, Ghor, and Gandraydra with Phazon. But, when Rundas, Ghor, and Gandraydra went missing during their mission the destroy the seeds in infected planets Byrro, Elysia, and the Space Pirate homeworld, until Samus came, and realized that they were now under control of Dark Samus, and was forced to fight them. The Galactic Federation realize that Phaaze, a Phazon-made planet, which Samus had her final showdown with her dark counterpart, defeated Dark Samus, but was forced to fight an Aurora number 313 that was taken from a Flagship, since I'm not that good with rembering Flagship names. Samus manages to defeat Dark Samus once and for all, cured from the corruption of Phazon, and escaped Phaaze as it was about to be destroyed."

"A dark counterpart," Adam said, "That's very surprising."

"Yeah," Darrell agreed, "Samus told the whole family about that before. And she told about this in great length."

"But now," JTC replied seriously, "With Samus going missing, the Galactic Federation would be doomed against this old threat. And we'll all doomed."

There was a silence within Adam, Ian, Darrell, and JTC, not knowing what to do to stop Dark Samus. But, Darrell started to have an idea coming out of his mind, and asked, "What if . . . . what if we give both Adam and Ian the prototype suits we built if they needed it to battle the metroids back at Sector Zero, and determined if the suits might be enough to combat Dark Samus. If the suits work, then we can build suits for ourselves, and take down the metroids, destroy Sector Zero, and live with our lives."

"This might be a good idea." JTC agreed, "It's time to test-drive these suits, and make sure that Dark Samus will be wishing that she'll never want to harm the known universe, for good."

"But one problem," Adam replied, "Where are the suits that you two built?"

"Good answer," Darrell explained, "The suits are in Enviro, the planet JTC and I had set the course to. We might be reaching into Enviro's orbit in less than ten minutes. So come the cockpit room. We must have the universe to save."

"And also find Samus, the real and not the dark counterpart of her while we're at it," JTC added, "Maybe if we're lucky if we find her, we might just give her the improvements to stop her dark counterpart as well."

"On it, JTC," Darrell replied with a grin, "And I think you just spoken my language."

Both Darrell and JTC head towards the cockpit room, leaving both Adam and Ian in the medical bay.

They both looked at each other, until Adam said, "Come on, Ian. We have to follow both Darrell and JTC if we want to help them."

"That," Ian said, "And, we hope we could find Samus. She is our friend, and we couldn't to lose her, even in the time of crisis."

"I agree more than ever, Ian," Adam said.

Both Adam and Ian head out of the medical room, and follow Darrel and JTC to control room. But all they know is that they will have to work together if they can combat the new threat.


	4. Training for battle

Chapter 4-Fight til you drop

**Location: Planet Enviro**

The ship came out of the hyperspace, and it is going to land in Planet Enviro. Draxon drove the ship to grassland, with a couple of hills on it, and there is couple broadleaf trees also.

Draxon landed the ship in the grassfields. He then said to Adam on the speaker, "We have landed on Planet Enviro. Adam and Ian, you two go to the dressing room. The Alpha suit is ready, Adam. Oh, I almost forgot. Ian, since you decided to aid Adam on his mission to find Samus, I decided to give your own suit for battle, which was made recently a few months ago. This will be call Omega suit, since you have genetic alterations in your body by the X-Parasite, it will be suitable for your body when in battle. After that, report to the docking area, please? Thank you."

"Time to dress to kill, huh Adam," Ian joked, "Because we have to dress to kill time, which is necessary before locating our lady . . . right?"

Adam didn't answer, but he gave an emotionless stare at Ian. His younger brother admitted, "I guess that wans't funny." "That would be true," Adam said, "But I can understand that. Lets get dress."

Adam and Ian walk all the way to the dressing room. They see two emergency suits: one that is white, while the other is black.

JTC came to them, and said, "Adam, the Alpha suit is white and blue, while the black and green suit is called Omega Suit. Draxon may explain more when we get outside."

Adam wear the white and light blue suit, while Ian wear the black and light green suit. The suits cover them from their neck all the way to the feet. Then, the suits start forming armor on both Adam and Ian.

The white and blue suit called Alpha, start to form plates of armor from head to toe, all pure white on it. The helmet is white, with a light blue visor, and an attena on the right side of the head.

The black and green marks on the suit called Omega also did the similar transformation, covering from head to toe with a circle on the chest that goes to the arms and the legs, and three lines on the left and right sides on the stomach. Ian has the same weapons like Adam's visor.

When both Adam and Ian sees from the visor, it is clear, and it shows the health bar, the screen for sonar, and a plus symbol on the right, which there is inside of the plus are four squares: eight dots on the top, two dots on the bottom, a dot at the left, and a circle to the right. The left side shows four visor types: a target shape represents combat visor, a circle with an x in the middle looks like x-ray visor, an oval shspe represents thermal visor, and a bar-like shape represents scan visor.

"So how do you two look?" JTC asked.

They both deactivate their visor, revealing their faces. Adam look at his new armor, and he said, "Pretty cool." Ian answer, "I like it. I look like that alien, Upgrade in my favorite show when I was little."

"Good," JTC said, "Because training will start now."

Adam, Draxon, Ian, and JTC walk out of the ship and to outside. It is an forest planet full of trees, grasslands and streams.

"What is this place?" Adam asked.

"This is planet Enviro," Draxon asnwered, "My friend JTC is teaching both of you two to learn how to use Alpha and Omega suits."

"How can JTC do?" Ian asked.

JTC answered, "I'm actually a medic and trainer. I have study methods on different planets so that two weeks of training to use the armor. I will mostly use traditional methods for the training." "Wow," Ian said, amazed, "That's new, huh."

JTC said to Adam, " This is a three week workout. You are going to listen to whatever I said, so this is how I want you to train on: Intelligence, speed, accuracy, brute force, and endurance. These are the steps that will be needed for your battles. Are there any objections?"

"No sir," Adam answer like a soldier, and put a thumb down to prove his point. He then said to himself, 'Is JTC acting like me, because I am the only one who does that around here.'

Draxon explained, "Adam, the Alpha suit equips you with four weapon types: Shotgun, gatling gun, missle launcher, and bolt revolver. For meele, you get a sword and a gauntlet. Ian, for the Omega suit, you got assult rifle, electro gun, gernade launcher, and my favorite, blast cannon. For meele, a shield and dual blades. You two can switch your weapons anytime you wished by using your mind, but you two have to figure it which weapon types they are. Also they're not going to overheat, but the missle cannon and bomb cannon, they need to reload after a couple of rounds, so be careful."

"But what about the visors and our abilities with Alpha and Omega suits?" Ian asked, "You forgot about that, didn't you?"

Draxon gave a 'Oops' look at them, and he said, "Sorry about that. The visors are combat, scan, thermal, and x-ray. But for you Ian, since you are good with technology, Omega suit allows you to reprogram, repair, or terminate machines, thanks to the alterations from a X-Parasite that infested you. You can become solid or liquid now when using the ability."

"That's new," Ian said, "Despite the fact that I now a mutated human, with strange alterations." "But what about me?" Adam asked, "What about the Alpha suit's ability?"

"Alpha suit, it gives you a boost-up on speed, invisblity, and strength." Draxon answered, "But, I know that if you try to stop Dark Samus, you might end up like soldiers and Bounty Hunters that are foolish enough to stop her. The Metroids are too strong for our regular weapons to pentrate them. We can't even find a weakness on them, since they're immune to every known substance in the whole universe. It is highly recommended to use invisbilty if you encounter Dark Samus, and flee for your lives."

"True soldiers never run from a fight," Adam replied, "Even if it involves Dark Samus."

"But sometimes fall back from ovetwhelming enemies may give soldiers a chance to restart their plans." JTC said, " So, for this trial, the two of you must battle practice targets. They will charge at towards you two, so fighting them without getting touch by them. If either of you get a bull's eye, a couple of slashs, and punches if necessary the target will shut down. Both of you will have to fire, slice, and punch at them, if not getting hit by the targets."

Draxon use a remote control, press a button, and sent a signal. There was rolling sounds coming from the east side of the grasslands.

Adam and Ian see robotic droids coming, droids that are black and gray color, have tank wheels, two gatling guns on its arms, missles on the shoulder pads, and green visors. There were big droids up to Adam's size, median droids, and light droids, but all of them are the same.

Both Adam and Ian activate their visors back onto their faces.

"I rather go quick-shoot at those droids if I were you," Draxon sad, "Because a hit equals a stun. So get quick-firing."

The droids start shooting at Adam and Ian, but they evade by running to the trees. They find a hiding spot to hide from the droids.

Ian used a scan visor to scan the droids, then he explained, "Adam, these are gunner drones. They shoot at their targets very fast. If we come out, we are going to be toast."

Adam start thinking of an idea, until he said, "Ian, Draxon said that the suits are equip with four different weapons; one for Alpha, other for Omega, right." "Yeah, I know that," Ian said. "But, Draxon and JTC wanted to see if we can concetrate to summon our weapons, we might be able to defeat those droids."

"It'll be are only shot." Adam said, "But lets do it."

They use their visors to pick one of the four weapons on the screen. Adam chose a eight-dotted symbol on the top, while Ian pick a circle from the right. The weapons they chose, they started to see nanochips forming the weapons they chose.

Adam weapon is a gatling gun molded into his right arm, with eight barrels on it, while Ian weapon is an assult rifle that he can carry with.

They pick the two dots on the bottom side of the weapon selection, and the weapons start to switch. Adam's gatling cannon switches into a riot shotgun, while Ian assult rifle switches into a type of weapon that has a sheild, with two cylinder cannons on the front, which Draxon calls 'Blast shield.'

They switch to a single dot. For Adam, he got a fusion of a sniper rifle and a revovler, which is called bolt , while Ian has a gun similar to Draxon and JTC's pulse gun.

They switch to a circle. Adam's weapon is now a missle cannon, while Ian's next weapons is a gernade cannon.

They switch back to their first weapons.

"This looks cool," Ian said, "I always wanted to switch weapons, until now." "Lets just focus on fighting the targets, please?" Adam said, "Because the quicker we finish this, the more we can learn more from JTC."

Both Adam and Ian came out from the trees by surprise, and they start shooting at the droids.

The droids are getting damaged from the attacks, so they return fire at Adam and Ian. But they split up, Adam taking the left, while Ian taking the right, and they started shooting at the droids.

The weaker droids were destroyed in one minute by the bullet-storm of the repeating weapons. But, there were six hovering-like robots flying in the skies that weild turrents from the bottom. They were shooting at Adam and Ian.

They both saw the hovering droids attacking. Ian scan again, and he said, "Hover Drones."

"I'll get those Hover Drones," Adam said, "Ian, go a finish the rest of those Gunner Drones." "Understood Adam," Ian said.

Adam switched from the gatling gun into a fusion form of a revolver and a bolt rifle. He then aims at one of the hovering droids very carefully, and he fires at one of them.

One hovering droid got hit, and it's stopped in its tracks. Adam repeatily shoots the rest, and they all got hit by Adam's attacks.

Ian kept blasting at the tank droids, but some sre getting weaker. Ian realizes that he needs to switch his assult rifle to something else, so he pick the circle on the right, and swap it.

The assult rifle changes into a cylinder-like weapon. Ian charges up his charge gernades, which start to open up like a spinning turbine, and he shoot the tank droids. The droids blow up in a chain reaction.

'Sweet,' Ian said to himself, 'Omega suit completely rocks.'

Ian then see Adam finishing off the remaining roller droids, now with a two barrel shotgun he's holding. 'Show-off,' Ian thought to himself about his older brother.

The two turn around to Draxon and JTC, so Adam said, "Is that all you got? Ian and I beaten those droids. So lets find Samus, save the universe, and get on with our lives."

"Training is not over yet," Draxon said, "That was just a warm-up. In real battles against various enemies, there will be a calm before the storm. The real training begins now."

The four of them hear noises, so Adam and Ian now see more droids coming at them.

"Ready for this?" Draxon asked, "Because once we are ready, there is no turning back." "We are ready," Adam answer, his face showing determination, "We will save the universe, or die trying."

"Time to get our hands dirty?" Ian said as he created dual blades that ignited into a light green on his gauntlets. Adam answer with a smirk, "You bet, but lets see who can slice more enemies with my weapons."

Adam deactivates his shotgun, and activates a broad sword, with ignited into a light blue energy.

The two start to charge at the droids, and they now start slashing all the droids.

After a couple of hours of fighting every droids with every weapon they use, Adam and Ian were now tired from fighting.

"Well, training's over," JTC said, "You two deserve some rest. We will continue training later on. For now, get some rest, while Draxon and I will clean up the mess of broken droids. You two were like killing machines."

"At least I made some food for you guys," Draxon added, "It's in the table inside, so you two can have some lunch. But, anyway, how was training?"

"I guess that if we are battling without our squadron," Adam said, "Ian and I might defeat enemies with ease." "But why you didn't show them your true skills?" Draxon asked. "You wouldn't become the greattest soldier who ever live. Maybe you might Samus' perfect match in battle, as well as relationships."

"I didn't really show my true abilities, because I hate making too much enemies in the Galactic Federation," Adam answered, "I just wanted to protect the universe from dangerous enemies, and make new allies along the way."

"I guess so," JTC said, "But the training resumes tommorow. So be prepare."

"Yeah I guess so too." Ian said also. "If we can keep it up?"

So the four look up the sky, where the real mission begins . . .


	5. First hunt, first reunion

Chapter 5-First hunt, first reunion

_Few weeks later:_

Flight had been easier for Adam, since Alpha suit has a flight cabalities. The jetpack is portable, added with wings for good maneuvers, thrusters molded with rapid-firing guns.

He saw more Hover Drones coming at high speed, so he use the rapid-firing guns mounted on the wings. The Drones were destroyed in seconds.

Adam flew back to the ground, and came over to Draxon.

"I guess both you working well with the jetpack I installed, and Ian using his Upgrade form, thanks to the Omega suit, you guys might be ready for this," Darxon explained with a smile, "But I still need to create a weapon that Metroids are not immune to the weapons, but how?"

"Draxon sir," JTC interupted, "Sorry to interrupt, but I located the colony in Planet Apollo. The news didn't told us where it happened. Everybody died when a giant worm-like alien was roaming around, and there are no survivors also." "Thanks, I understood what you meant JTC," Draxon said to him.

He turn to Adam and said, "Training's over. We have to investgate on Planet Apollo. You and your brother Ian are coming with us."

"But did you build the virus yet?" Ian asked, "Because what if Metroids are still there?" "I'm working on it." Draxon answered, "But I need to test to see if it works."

"Adam, I have a bad feeling about this?" Ian said, feeling nervous from Sector Zero. Adam replied to his brother calmly, "I know Ian. But I hope Draxon finds a virus for the Metroids. If not, we all going to die without cheating death like last time."

Adam, Ian, Draxon, and JTC go inside the cockpit on the ship. Draxon said, "Everybody fasten your seatbelts, because it's going to be bumpy-hyperdrive."

The ship fly off from Planet Enviro. Draxon activated hyperdrive, and it zoomed in towards Planet Apollo.

**Location:Planet Apollo**

The ship enter out of the hyperdrive, and came into a star system. Draxon drove the ship into a rocky planet called Apollo.

Apollo is a rock-like planet, cover of prue rock like the Moon on Earth.

They reached to a city that was reported to be under attacked. When they saw the city, it was horrifying trashed, beaten, and big pieces ended up being scattered.

Adam asked, "What the hell happened to it?" "I'm not sure?" JTC said, "The news said that this colony was under attack by Space Pirate invasion." "But we think that the news didn't told anybody to wonder what really happen to that colony." Draxon repiled, "And we are going to find out why."

The ship landed onto the landing station. Draxon said, "We have to lay low if the Galactic soldiers are around. Adam, since Alpha suit is equipped with invisiblity, you can take cover from them, and won't get caught. Unless they have vision-heated googles. And since there's no oxygen, it's best to wear our helmets."

Adam, Ian, Draxon, and JTC went out of their spaceship. They reach into the city, but Adam ordered, "Guys, since we are dealing with Metroids that are very harder to defeat. But, we have to evade them as much as possible. Draxon and Ian will go and collect samples to create the virus. JTC and I will go and investgate. We'll report on our progress. Any objections?"

Ian and JTC put a thumbs down, but Draxon's thumb was up, so Adam asked, "Draxon, do you want to say something?"

"What if you find Samus?" Draxon asked childishly. He then said mickmaking Samus' voice, "Would she say, 'Adam, you're alive, and I'm in love by your hot Alpha suit your wearing. I just rub against you white jumpsuit, and start kissing all over your face and body, right?'"

JTC and Ian started to laugh, but Adam replied sternly back to Draxon, "If Samus was here right now and hear you talking nonsense, I'll let her go and beat you up senseless." "Sorry about that," Draxon said. "I just some humor to it, if we did find Samus."

Adam sighed, and he and JTC head west, while Draxon and Ian head east.

Ian activated his blast shield, and hold onto it, while Draxon was holding his pulse gun. They walked very carefully around the damaged city. They saw bodies of dead colonists lying around, burned and poisioned from a disease.

"What happen to them?" Ian asked nervously, "Could Space Pirates really be responsible for all this?"

Draxon took scans of the bodies, then answer to them, "It appears that something or someone kill them. It's not gunshot wounds, but it's like a fire has started it. But this is not fire; there's no oxygen in space, so a fire wouldn't started it." "So this creature could be a Metroid I guess?" Ian asked, "Because I might say it might have drain them of everything, and dump it aside for the next meal." "You might be right Ian," Draxon said, "I betting that a Leviathan is here."

"What is a Leviathan?" Ian asked.

Draxon answered, "It is a carrier of Phazon. It was a transporter from a Phazon-covered Planet called Phaaze. Samus destroyed them a couple of years ago, but I didn't expect it to come here."

But a voice ordered, "Halt! Put your hands up and drop your weapons, inturders,"

Draxon and Ian obey the soldier, and they turn around. They see a man who is in his early-thirties with a clean black haircut, green eyes, and pale skin like Draxon's. He's not wearing a Galactic Federation armor, but he's wearing a space armor like Draxon's, but it has a guanlet in his right hand that is holding a blue lightsaber, a cape that covers the bottom of the helmet, and he has another lightsaber in his belt.

The man said in a stern tone, "This is forbidden to explore this city without permission from the Galactic Federation. How did you two get here?"

"The Galactic Council told me and my friend to investegate in Planet Apollo." Draxon lied to to the man, "But we were taking a break. Until something was attacking the city, so we hid."

The man replied, "Nice try, liar. But I know that you and your friend brought the other two to come here, probably doing a secret project you're working on."

"How did you know?" Ian asked.

The man calm down himself, then he said, "I can tell by the person's deepest thoughts, actions in the past, and his mind." "But who are you?" Ian asked.

"Name is Magunium Aran, or Magnus for short. I'm currently working for the Jedi Legion." The man named Magnus answered.

"Magnus?" Draxon said, starting to realize who that man is, "Why are doing here, brother." "Wait a second," Ian asked suddenly, "Magnus is your brother?"

Adam and JTC were finding anything samples for the virus. They see an ooze of Phazon lying around the left side of the sidewalk. JTC walk towards it slowly. He open up a small vial, and dip it into the Phazon. He got it out before it started to burn on his fingers.

Adam asked, "What is this vial for, JTC."

JTC answered, "Draxon and I are taking samples so that we can create the virus." "But how it's going to work?" Adam asked.

"Just simple," JTC answered. "Place it onto the energy pack that you and Ian have on Alpha and Omega suits, and it can kill Metroids and advisaries, with a few shots yes."

"I don't think so, crooks," A man's voice said to Adam and JTC.

They both turn around, and they saw three Galactic Federation Space unit soldiers. The man in the middle was holding a Plasma Gun, with energy pack strap to his back; to the left hand, the soldier appears to be a woman, who is holding a rifle; in the right hand of the squad leader, the soldier appears to be a man is holding a gatling gun.

"State your business, and we will not shoot," The man in the right said in a calm voice. "We want your identications, please?"

"My name is Commander Adam Malkovich, squad leader of 007 Platoon," Adam greeted to the three soldiers, "And this here is JTC Collins."

"That's impossible," The man in the middle said suspiciously, "Commander Adam Malkovich was said to be disappeared mysteriously on the Bottle Ship. We can't trust this imposter."

"Lets find out if he's telling the truth, or he's bluffing," The woman to the left said.

She activated her visor, and scan on Adam and JTC. She read the results from the scan, but after that, she was horiffied about what she discovered, so she said to the man in the middle, "I can't believe this. This is Commander Adam Malkovich, Lietenant Higgs. Your old ally."

"Adam, is that you," The man, who is lieutenant Higgs asked, "You're wearing a suit. And how did you escape from Sector Zero. We all thought you're dead." "Same here Anthony," Adam said, "But I guess you are not the only one who live to tell the tale."

"Well that's nice to have a reunion," The man to the right said, "But we have to . . ."

There was an explosion behind a couple of miles behind Anthony's squad. A message started to beep quickly, so Anthony activate the hologram, which appears to be a soldier in great danger.

"We got Metroids and Space Pirates attacking the landing station! We need help fast," The soldier explained, "And we found something. We better . . . ahhhhhhhh!"

The transmission ended with a creature's drill on the soldier. Anthony now said, "Alex Tennyson, William Levin, let the Commander give some orders." "Gladly," Adam said. Now he turn serious, and said to William and Alex, "Head to the landing station. My friend's ship is there too also. We have to fight our way out if we can. Understood?"

Anthony, William, and Alex gave a thumbs up.

"Now, move out now." Adam said as he dash all the way to the landing station. Anthony, William, JTC, and Alex dash along with Adam, as they race to the landing station.


	6. Enemy Assult

**Chapter 6-Enemy Assult**

Draxon, Ian, and Magnus were running towards the streets to reach the landing docks. Magnus said while dashing, "Draxon, did you create a virus that can kill those Metroids?" "Not yet," Draxon answered, "I just hope JTC and Adam have better luck than we do."

They stopped by a squad of Space Pirates, who were blasting against some type of new Metroid that is like a human, but somehow make weapons out of Phazon.

When Ian, Draxon, and Magnus see this, it turn into a horror clip when the Metroid extend its arms on the attacking Space Pirates, and piecing them into their stomachs, killing them.

The new Metroid sees Ian, Draxon, and Magnus, so it echoes. The echo sent a pack of Metroids, who then form blades on its arms, and start charging at them.

Ian took a scan at this new Metroid, and when he read the results, he explaind, "Oh no. Guys this is a Morpher Metroid. It might been an evolved form of an infant Metroid, with horrifying results."

"All we care about is staying alive," Magnus said, "So prepare for battle."

Draxon raise his pulse gun, Ian with his blast sheild, and Magnus with his blue lightsaber. They now attack the Morpher Metroids.

Adam, JTC, Anthony, William, and Alex are getting a couple of miles to their destination. They can see a couple of miles from the Landing Docks, which the soldiers are desperately blasting against the Space Pirates.

"We're getting close," William said, "But I have a bad feeling about this." "You worry too much, Will," Alex said, "We can make it."

They about to reach the landing station, until the earth start shaking rapidly, toppling them unbalanced, and fell into the ground. They now see a robotic creature that is a worm-like up to twenty-five feet creature with a drill on the front. It comes out of the earth, and co, and it open up missle launchers onto the landing station. The station blew up in seconds, while Adam, JTC, Anthony, Alex, and William stared at it, unable to do anthing.

The creature now goes down to the ground that Adam and the soldiers are, spinning its drill for the kill. Adam saw that creature coming to attack, so he roared, "Watch out!"

JTC, Anthony, Alex, and William recover from the shock, but they saw the creature coming down towards them, so they run from the attack as fast as possible. They manage to escape in time from the creature.

When they got back together, they were catching their breathes. Alex asked breathlessly, "What was that, Commander Malkovich and Lieutenant Higgs?"

"I'm not sure," Anthony said, feeling nervous. "But I think that we lost the landing station." "Great," Adam sighed, "Now we're all stuck."

"Not entirely," JTC said, "There's another landing station on the east side of the city. Draxon's ship is in there, so this will be our only shot if we can get out of there." "Well he got a point," William agreed, "We can't let that thing drill on us again, do we?"

"Alright," Adam said, "JTC, can you activate the map to find Draxon's ship?" "Sure," JTC said.

JTC hand out a device, so he press a button, and it comes out as a map of the city. He then explain, "This blue dot represents Draxon's ship. We can make it quickly if we can go to a shortcut. But it's infested with Space Pirates, so we better watch our backs for this one. So follow me."

JTC go into the shortcut, while Adam, Anthony, Alex, and William follow him.

Adam activated the communication attena, and he contacted Draxon. He said, "Draxon, JTC and I are heading to the landing station for help. What's going on over there?"

"Oh, just fighting Shaper Metroids," Draxon answered while shooting a Shaper Metroid. "Ian, myself, and this guy named Magnus are under attack."

"Did you get the sample?" Adam asked. Draxon answered, "Sure. But, the only alternative to kill these new breed Metroids is to combine Phazon with a purifier that JTC created. It's a prototype, but has to be a big-one-shot. Otherwise, we are all dead."

"Where is it?" Adam asked.

"It's in the ship," Draxon answered, "But it's very far to rear my ship, so you a couple of miles close there. Me, Ian, and Magnus are coming over there, if the Metroids are not getting us." "Good luck and stay alive," Adam said.

"Before I go off," Draxon said, "There is a watch on your left arm. I forgot to tell you that, so I'm sorry. This watch can give some hand to your abilities. And the other thing, when placing the Phazon onto the purifier, just pour it. Then place it into the energy drive on the middle part of Alpha. It will load the weapons in five minutes. Once that happens, you must not use any ranged weapons, or the loading process would backfire. But, if fully load up, it will be useful just like regular weapons, but with Phazon on it. JTC will allow you to use it."

"Thanks," Adam said, and he dashed off.

Draxon deactivated his communicator, and he, Ian, and Magnus ran back to Draxon's ship as fast as they can go.

'Adam, I hope you reach there first,' Draxon thoughtabout it to himself, 'And hope the purifier works. If this plan goes down-busted, it's all over, us and this universe with it.'

Adam and the others continue to follow JTC to Draxon's ship. They are getting closer and closer by a mile; they are running non-stop, desperately to contact Galactic Federation.

They were getting a couple of miles from reaching Draxon's ship, so JTC said, "There it is. If we can get contact to Galactic Federation fleet, we can get outta of here." "Sweet," Anthony said, "Nothing's going to stop us now."

But, by the time they reach the landing docks, a figure flew off from them, and landed in front of the landing platform. They can regonize the figure in black armor.

"Oh no." Alex said.

"The demonic woman that is compared to Lilith." William growled, "Which is is so vile that the universe cannot handle."

"That is . . ." JTC asked, forgetting the last part.

"Dark Samus," Adam answered, his facial expresion turning into anger, "I knew this would happen so quickly."

"That evil witch that is Samus' counterpart." Anthony added.

Draxon, Ian, and Magnus were a couple of miles from the landing site, but they stop by Dark Samus' appearance.

"This is bad," Ian said, "My brother can't stand a chance against this woman." "Not even a Jedi Knight cannot handle this type of creature," Magnus said, "My training is a big waste."

"We're doomed," Draxon said, "Any I thought things wouldn't get worst."

"Hey witch," Anthony growled at Dark Samus, "If you done something to princess, I will . . ."

"Will what," Dark Samus interrupted, "Samus, or should you say 'Princess' is not here, not any more. All of you are not going anywhere. And I make sure this becomes your last visit in this universe."

"With what?" William snapped. "Go and kill us, psychopath."

Dark Samus turned around at William, and she snapped back, "Never call me me a psycho. And you know what, maybe Drillworm will make sure these deaths' are going to be very painly slow, Christian boy."

And the rumble start to come again, but this time, the crature fully came out, the drill opening up and it roared at them violently. Adam and his allies are not going to like it, even for William who says, "Me and my big mouth."

"Enjoy it, squadron," Dark Samus purred, "I hope this will be the funeral I've been expecting to happen."

And then she did an evil laugh and disappear, leaving them into the wrath of the Levianthan named Drillworm.

"We better think of something," Alex said, "Otherwise, say your prayers to that creature."

Drillworm come down, and now preparing to drill on them.


	7. Vs Drillworm

**Chapter 7-Vs. Drillworm**

When Drillworm starts to prepare to drill on Adam and the others, they run back away from Drillworm. It became angry, so it activated turrents on each side of its body, and start shooting at them non-stop. They now have to avoid and fire at the turrents, or be shot.

Adam use the scan visor, and he scan Drillworm. He read the results, and he learn that Drillworm is over two hundred feet long, have a system of turrents, and uses Ice missles to freeze enemies from all sides. He didn't find a weak point in Drillworm.

"JTC," Adam said, "Can you give me your Purifier. The one that Draxon told me about."

"Adam, are you crazy?" JTC replied while avoiding the turrent guns, "This is a prototype. If it backfires, it could result in killing you and anyone with you around." "Just give me the purifier, and I'll take care of this Leviathan," Adam replied. "Unless we are wanting to prepare for our funerals."

"Oh for the faith of all lives," JTC answered. "I'll do it."

JTC looked at drillworm blasting its turrents on Anthony, Alex, and William, who were shooting at its turrents with their guns, then looked at Draxon's ship. He now charges to the heat of the battle, running for his own life, until he reaches Draxon's ship. He gotten inside of the ship, and is running to find his purifier.

Adam sees Draxon, Ian, and a man coming towards the battlefield. They came up to Adam, so Draxon asked while taking deep breaths, "What . . . is . . . that . . . creature?"

"That's is what Dark Samus like to call it Drillworm," Adam answered, "We better help Anthony and his team." "Adam, this man here is Magnus Aran," Ian said, "Draxon's oldest brother."

"Hello, Mr. Malkovich," Magnus greeted, "I like to talk to you, but we have to fight this creature."

"Same here Magnus, but we have to do this," Adam said, "Draxon, JTC is inside your ship, so you and your brother must help protect him from Drillworm, and try to locate it's weak points. Ian, send a signal to Federation headquaters in that tower for help. I'll help Anthony and his squad. Now go."

Draxon and Magnus ran inside the ship to aid JTC, Ian goes inside of the control tower, and start loading the signal. Adam come into battle, and he activates his Shotgun.

Draxon and Magnus were loking for JTC, until they find him in a room, finishing pouring Phazon onto the purifier, and closing it very tight.

"We have to find Drillworm's weak points," Draxon explained.

"But I got to give the purifier to Adam quickly," JTC replied, "And this idea wasn't bad enough."

"I'll give the purifier to Adam," Magnus said, "You two can work on finding Drillworm's weak points." "On it, brother," Draxon said.

Magnus runs back outside, while Draxon and JTC are now working on finding Drillworm's weakness using the computer lab.

"I really hate this creep," Alex retarted as she uses her assult rifle at Drillworm. William added, "The turrents are vunerable. But its armor is too thick to pentrate. Even the armor-piericing rounds won't handle this type of Leviathan."

"Just keep firing," Adam said while using his shot gun, "We'll find a weak spot, one way or another."

They kept shooting at Drillworm's turrents, blasting them one by one, making things more easier to avoid the gun-fire. They finally destroyed Drillworm's turrents, but that was the least of their problems.

Drillworm, out of turrents, now fight with only one weapon in its arsenal: the drill and ice missles.

It starts its drill very fast, and struck down on the ground. Adam and the others look at the hole it made, and looked at it.

"What the hell," Alex said as she looked at it. "Why did it retreated into the ground?" "I guess it is chicken?" William guessed, "Since we took down the turrents, right?"

"Don't let your guard down," Adam said, "Because I think Drillworm is not coming down without a fight."

"Like that," Anthony said.

Drillworm's drill popped out of the ground, and shoot out a ice missle in the sky. The missle comes down, and it starts to open up more smaller missles coming down.

They that happening, so Adam yelled, "Look out!"

Adam, Anthony with his two squad members evaded multiple missles, which are like bullets coming from the sky. They evade every missle that Drillworm gave them, but Anthony didn't evade the last missle, and before he evade, the missle got onto the legs.

The missle didn't blow up his legs, but instead, it freeze the legs. Anthony tried to move, but he fell down to the ground. Drillworm senses that Anthony is down, so it lies down on the ground, and start moving towards Anthony.

"Oh no," Anthony said as he see that Drillworm is aftering him, "Somebody help me!"

"Lieutenant Higgs!" Alex shierked. William, feeling frighten, said, "I can't watch this scene."

Adam didn't want to watch either, but he saw a watch attach to his left arm. He remembered what Draxon said, _"This watch can give some hand to your abilities."_

'I hope this works,' Adam said to himself, 'Or goodbye Anthony. For good.'

Adam activated the watch, and he activate for thirty seconds. The Alpha suit starts to change form of itself; the arms, legs, and bottom chest open six inches apart, revealing blue energy lines. The chest armor goes to the shoulder, where it turns into shoulder pads, but the chest reveals to have a blue energy core on it, with the blue enegy lines connected to it.

The watch starts the time, so Adam ran super-speed like a cheetah, and he was able to save Anthony from Drillworm and come back to the same spot. The time goes zero, and he goes back to his regular Alpha suit.

Before long, Drillworm sees that Anthony just vanished, but its sees him with Alex, William, and Adam, so it moves around, and goes striaght at them.

"Are you okay?" Alex asked. Anthony, whose leg are frozen, replied, "I can't move."

Adam prepares himself to fight Drillworm, but Magnus shouted, "Adam, here's the purifier. You may need it."

Magnus uses his force on the purifier, and he sends it towards Adam.

Adam looks at the purifier, and places it on his right arm. The screen in his visor shows that it's uploading to the suit. A message appears, so Adam activated the message. It belong to Draxon, which reads, '_Adam, I found Drillworm's weak point. If you aim on the open space on Drillworm, it can cause damage. Distract it first, then fire.'_

Adam knows that the purifier is still loading, so he said, "Guys, I want you to distract Drillworm, long enough for me to charge my weapon. Once I'm loaded up, all of us must use grappling hooks on it when it's back to launching. We finish it off by blasting the open spaces on it."

"Okay," Anthony said, "But how long?"

"Until the Phazon is fused with the energy cell." Adam said, "But better be long enough for me to finish it."

Anthony sighed, then he ordered, "Alex, William, time to distract this creep."

Knowing what to do, Alex run to the left, while William run to the right. Drillworm sees them running, but it's not interested on Anthony and Adam. It decided to hunt the moving targets.

Adam was waiting impatiently for the Phazon to load up. It is in fourty-five percent and running, but Adam felt that it might take forever to load up. Alex, and William are trying to hold it off as much as possible, but Drillworm is very fast, and they have to avoid it charging at them.

Adam checks to see that it's loading, but he found out that it's in ninty percent. The time is coming, and it goes. Drillworm goes to the ground again, but this time when it comes out of the ground, it opens up missles, and start aiming at Anthony, Alex, and William, but the loading process for the Phazon to load onto the weapon fire is fully completed.

Adam sees that it's completed, so he activates his bolt revolver, and shouted, "Now!"

Anthony didn't move, but he, Alex, and William use the grappling hooks on Drillworm's body, slowing it down quickly. They repeat it again and again, until Drillworm is unable to escape. Once that happens, Anthony shouted, "Fire at Drillworm!"

Adam, Anthony, Alex, and William start shooting at Drillworm's weak points, causing tremenous damage to Drillworm. Since it's stucked, Drillworm couldn't aim at them, and it start hissing rapidly by the gunfire.

Adam, using his bolt revolver, charges up his weapon, and when it starts to have the energy forming on the nozzel of the weapon, he use the scope, aim the space on Drillworm, and he pulled the trigger.

The blast was three times better than a normal blast. It hit on Drillworm, so it roared very loudly, and it fell down to the ground, defeated. Adam, Anthony, Alex, and William stop their weapons, and walk towards it, keeping very steady steps to make sure it's dead.

They start to feel glad that Drillworm was finally killed, until the Phazon from this creature start coming out, and it transformed into an alien-like creature resembling a human, but taller. It gave a roar, and start attacking them.

The creature threw Adam like a ragdoll to the side, but that didn't stop Adam. He want to use his sword that was deactivated, but he stopped, and decided to use a new trick.

Adam place the handle of the sword, which was round like Magnus' lightsaber. He press the watch, but once he activated it, he charges towards the creature, flip towards the creature, and a blue light from the handle shoot out a drill-like beam behind the creature, and got inside, feet first, and blast all the way to the front side.

Adam came out to the front of the creature, turn around to see that it is killed by that special attack.

"That's like the move on that show called 'Kamen Rider Faiz.'" William explained to Adam, "That was the climax move, which is one-hit kill. How did you know this trick?" "I just did it," Adam said, "That's all I did."

Ian came back, running towards them, while Magnus, Draxon, and JTC came out of the ship. They came to Adam, Anthony, Alex, and William.

"Adam," Ian explained, "I sent a message to Federation Headquaters. They will be coming shortly." "Good job, Ian," Adam said, now going back to his normal facial expression.

But, they see that the body of Drillworm start to disappear into thin air, but it left behind an artifact. Ian took a scan on it, read the results, and said, "Adam, this appears to be an uploader. It might have been an artifact, belonging to a race called 'Chozos.' But if you put the uploader on your suit, it will give you the ice missles for your weapon selections."

Adam grab the uploader, place it on the weapon selector, and it goes to the missle cannon. It started to make space, a couple of inches away from each other, revealing some white energy on it. He deactivated his weapons, and asked, "Hey Anthony? Once Ian and I meet Galactic Federation again, would they be happy that we return?"

"I think not," Anthony answered, feeling that something's wrong. "If they find out you are still alive, they might put you to prision for illegally ejecting Sector Zero, and deserting your own faction. But for your brother, they will put it aside, I hope?"

"We got to do something," Ian said, "I can't lose my brother like this. What are we going to do now?"

"I got a plan that JTC and I planned out," Draxon answered, "But it's time to use a new identify, Adam Malkovich."


	8. Return to the Galactic Federation

Chapter 8: Return to Galactic Federation

After a couple of planning and preperations, they can now see the Galactic Federation Flagships have arrive just in time.

Anthony's hologram started to beep, so he turn it on, and it appears to be Admiral Clastor Dane. His face was full of worriness, so he asked, "Lieutenant Higgs, what was going on in Planet Apollo? The base recieves a S.O.S. signal from a guy who appears to be Ian Malkovich, the brother of the deceased Commander Adam Malkovich. But, what happen to Commander Fritz?"

Anthony answered, "We were hunting down a Leviathan, who appears to be called Drillworm. It was hunting and killing members of our squad, even the commander and it destroyed the transporters. Me, my two squad members, and Magnus were investegating, until we met by two travelers, who were trapped under rubble. But, they already found Ian, who was wanting to return to you guys, with a new guy called Seto Newman, the guy wearing the Alpha Armor. We were going back to the transporters, until Drillworm showed up, so we killed it. And that's how we're waiting, except the part that my legs are frozen."

Dane was starting to become suspicous about Anthony's story. 'This plan is not going to work,' Anthony said to himself nervously, 'Dane is going to have my neck for this lie.'

But instead, Dane gave a chuckle, then said, "Higgs, although things are now becoming dangerous for Galactic Federation to handle Leviathans without Samus around. But luckily, we finally discovered that Ian survied the explosion a couple of years ago, but how did he do that?"

Ian came into the screen, and told him everything about what happened. Dane felt impressed about Ian's story, so he said, "Ian, I glad that you are back, in a unusual type of way."

"Do we have to go inside now?" Adam asked, while making sure Dane didn't go suspicous about his true identify. "Because some of us are not feeling steady about what happen back there." "Understood, Seto," Dane said, "I may let you all in. But we will start a meeting with General Stanley Epps. Go inside now."

The hologram went offine after this, so Adam, Ian, Draxon, and JTC walk inside of the exploration ship, while Alex and William carried Anthony inside, while Magnus goes to his Jedi Starfighter. The ships took off from Apollo, and going inside of Admiral Dane's Flagship.

The two ships land on the landing docks inside the Flagship. Adam, Ian, Draxon, JTC, Anthony, Alex, and William come out of the Exploration ship, while Magnus jumped off from his starfighter. They all took off ther helmets, all except Adam, sinced he knows that he could wind up caught by the soldiers.

When Alex and William took off their helmets for the first time; Alex is latino-skinned, with both dark brown eyes and hair that is nearly up to her chin, while her face looks like she might be younger than any of the soldiers; William is Asian-black skin, but the skin is mostly Asian. He has short black hair that is almost clean-cutted. The eyes are black, but it looked like he's Asain.

They walk to the medical room, but the medics checked all check for any wounds.

The medics checked on eveything, but everyone was okay, except Anthony, so they thaw out his legs with a portable heater. Anthony's legs revert back to it's old self again, so he stand up, and start walking, feeling glad they did it quickly.

They continue to travel up to Adamiral Dane's office. They go inside, and they see Dane with a man in his late twenties with platinuim blond hair that is almost look like white, has green eyes, and has pale skin, but didn't have any facial hair on his face. He is wearing a Galactic Federation uniform, which has a lot of medals from his previous battles. he was looking at the window, see the planet's city in ruin. He was feeling glumly about this Planet.

But, when he heard the noise, the man turned around, and said in a kind and friendly voice, "Greeting, my fellow comrades. Glad to be here, and come take a seat."

Adam, Anthony, Ian, Draxon, Magnus, and JTC, sit down, but Alex said, "Sorry General Epps, but William and I are going to meet with Emily and Mitchell, our comrades, and talk about our mission, okay?" "Sure," General Epps said with a smile, "You guys may need some time to recover phsically, mentally, and emotionally from that battle you two endured."

"Thank you sir," Alex and William said in unison, and they both left the office.

General Epps said to Adam, "Hello sir, my name is General Stanley Epps. You can call me Stanley if you want. Anyway, what was your roll in Planet Apollo, Seto Newman?"

"I was a traveler," Adam lied. "And I went to Apollo for a visit. But then, a creature that wearing a black Powersuit calls itself Dark Samus, who is a counterpart of Samus Aran. The creature created a portal, which sent out a battle machine called Drillworm, which caused a lot of devestation in its wake. I hid and waited until the coast was clear. I met up with Draxon, JTC, and Ian, which the three gave me a suit called Alpha, which of course I manage to destroy it, thanks to Draxon and JTC's newly built battlesuit they like to call Alpha suit. That is all Major General Epps."

"Yeah, I agree," Anthony added, "That creature looked like a nightmarish version of Princess, or Samus in your version Seto. And Drillworm nearly drill my guts out if Adam didn't stop it in time."

"And you Ian?" Stanley Epps asked.

Ian told Stanley everything about his mutations, his adventures, and how he got into Planet Apollo, but cutted out how he found Adam in Sector Zero, and Draxon and JTC found him and his brother.

Epps seems amuse by Adam and Ian's stories that Draxon made up, so he said to them, "I'm seem impress about this story, Seto and Ian. But, scientists realize that Metroid Prime, or what Samus like call Dark Samus, is a female, since she can reproduce Metroids hatclings with ease."

"Why you didn't warn everyone in the Galactic Federation about Dark Samus?" Adam asked.

"The soldiers didn't realize that until a couple of months after the damage in the B.S.L. ship, and Samus escaping justice," Epps said. "The creature's first attack was at a unknown planet, where a squad of commandos sent by Admiral Smith, was hunting Samus down. When they saw her ship, they thought she was there. But when they checked it out, nobody was there. That happened after Anthony Higgs was transfer to another squad. The commandos were hunting her down, until they saw her Fusion suit lying there. Unfortunately, she wasn't in the suit."

"Why would Samus leave her Fusion suit?" JTC asked. "There still might be Space Pirates arounding there."

"They didn't know about just yet," Epps answered, "Many think she took off her suit and just run away without a trace, while others think that she commited suicide. But, when the commandos decide to search in pairs to hunt Samus down, there was some distorted laughter around them that some discribe as metal clackling each other. Others think it sounded like Samus, but more deeper and cruel-like. They walk into a room, where they saw a creature we identify later as Dark Samus. The scene when Dark Samus attacks the commandos was too horrible to picture it. That creature nearly slaughtered the whole squadron, blood and limbs now lied there now. All but few survived, even the newly promoted Lieutenant Higgs, whom they saw explosions coming from the destroyed buildings. They returned to Admiral Smith's G.F. Flagship Unity, but Dark Samus came there, and killed everyone in the Flagship, even Admiral Smith. Lieutenant Higgs was the only one who survived both horrible attacks."

"Yeah," Anthony said, "First time I saw Dark Samus killed Admiral Smith, I got nightmares for weeks, and I didn't want to tell you what she looked like when she kill."

"Anyway, back to what I'm saying," Stanley said, "After the incidents, Dark Samus created the Leviathans in inhabited planets, each with more powereful Metroids, so we sent bounty hunters to destroy the Leviathans with Phazon Enhancement devices, or P.E.D. for short. But sadly, many of them didn't make it out alive."

"So you're saying that Samus disappeared from this mysterious planet?" Adam asked, "And maybe . . . could she really be killed by Dark Samus?" "We're not sure what happened to her," Major General Epps answered sadly, "But Dark Samus continues to destroy Flagships, killing soldiers, taking armor, and resuming corrupting star systems."

"So without Samus to stop her evil counterpart," Ian said. "Could the universe turely become in danger of corruption?"

"Correct," Epps answer, "But . . . I'm now sending Seto to a very hard assignment: hunt down Dark Samus and stop her in her tracks, by becoming a Bounty Hunter. But, I'm giving you a lincense for becoming one, and in a few hours, I will send your own Hunter Gunship. You won't be alone like Samus did, so Ian will be helping you for this one. There won't be time for you to show your skills, but it's better to have action speaks louder than words. So, are really sure that you can handle this mission with your new Alpha suit, as well as Ian to be?"

"I understood loud and clear." Adam answer with a thumb up. "Besides, I always want a challenge."

"I know you can accept this choice," Epps said. "Evil forces are uprising, and the Galactic Federation, even Bounty Hunters cannot stop this new threat. But, you and Ian may be the only one we have left to save the universe from a dark evolution of enemies. If you fail this mission, the universe would join your fate. Either we all become heroes, or die trying from evil. Which way we have gone into now, but we will now change . . . the rules of war."


	9. Preperations

Chapter 9- Preperations

After the meeting, Adam felt his world is spinning into complete madness about how Dark Samus was back to reign terror once again. He already signed his lincesne for becoming a Bounty Hunter under the name Seto Newman, and he was quietly waiting for his own Hunter Gunner ship to arrive.

He then saw Alex and William, with an African American woman with median-brown hair with dreadlocks that are short, brown eyes, and is around her mid-twenties; the man is white, with blonde hair that is not platinuim like Stanley's hair, blue eyes, and is around in his early twenties.

Alex saw Adam waiting, so she said, but not metioning his real name, "Seto, the African woman, her name is Emily Madison. The guy with blonde hair, his name is Mitchell Walker. They both are friends with William and me."

"Hello Seto," Emily greeted, "Nice to meet you."

"Yeah," Mitchell added, "William and Alex wanted us to see you, Seto."

"Good to see you guys," Adam greeted back to them emotionlessly.

Alex, William, Emily, and Mitchell know that Adam was feeling nervous, so William asked, "Seto, are you feeling okay?"

"No," Adam answered, "I felt that this is the biggest battle I'm ever going to have in my existence."

"Hey," Mitchell reply, "It's okay if you are feeling worried. Everybody can have that sometimes."

Mitchell want to say something else, but Anthony, Ian, Draxon, JTC, Magnus, and Admiral Dane walk up to them.

"Tennyson, Levin, Madison, and Walker," Dane said, "I decided to send you four with Lieutenant Higgs to travel into Tallon IV to find any clues about the orignal apperance of Metroid Prime and locate a weakness to defeating Dark Samus. Draxon and JTC will locate the unknown planet in the Zion system, where Dark Samus was back to resurrection. But Magnus will escort them this time now. Finally for you, Newman. You and Ian Malkovich will have to destroy the Levianthans in each four planets that spread Phazon into the star systems: fiery planet Magmount, Icy Planet Blizz, Jungle Planet Elenis, and finally the orginal Planet that Samus came there before, Planet Norion. These four planets are the only ones that are spreading quickly. All of you will not be allow to come back to the G.F. Olmypus until you gave enough of your staticis. Understood?"

Everybody gave a thumbs up, except Adam, who gives a thumbs down. Stanley felt he want to know why, but Adam, who asks, "What happens if one of us finds Samus?" "Just simply," Stanley said as he come into view, "Just capture her, and bring her to justice. But be very careful, Samus, or Adam likes to call her 'Lady'; we not going to know what weapons she have in her arsenal of beams."

Adam felt he want to protest, but he knows that if he talk back to Stanley about Samus, or about nobody saying that except him, he could be exposed, and utterly ended in prison, or excuted, so he shut up.

Stanley looked at Adam, then he said to him without knowing his real name, "Seto, your ship has arrived just in time. For the rest, prepare to leave in eight minutes, so start now."

Adam, Ian, and Anthony walk to the docks in silence. Each of them were asking series of whereabout about Samus.

Ian broke the silence by saying, "Guys, this is going to be crazy finding Samus." "Agree tech-dude," Anthony agreed. "I just hope you got something to track her down and find her."

Ian's nickname from Anthony is called 'tech-dude,' after building various inventions that are small-but-powerful tools and weapons, which helped aid the Platton squadron win battles, made Adam proud for having a brother with tech experinces, and got an attraction to Samus for building a camera, which took a picture of both of them with Adam behind the scene.

"I might try to do that," Ian said, "But I have to build it with a tracker to locate her. Otherwise, it's no use, so I hope not."

They reached to the docks, but they see the Galactic Transporter, Magnus' Jedi Starfighter, and Draxon's Exploration ship, but then they see the new Hunter-Class gunship arrived. It is an unusaul hunter ship this is white with two small wings on the top, with two thrusters on each side that are white, but has thin wings added, which are gray. There is a small double-barrell turrent on the top and bottom of the hull, and cannons on the front side of the hunter ship. When it start to land, the two top thrusters start to move to the top of the hull, the wings start to fold up, the two bottom thrusters start to turn upwards, and it slowly land to the platform. The ship open up the driver, which comes out of the ship, and walks out.

Stanley comes into the landing docks with Draxon, JTC, Magnus, Alex, William, Emily, and Mitchell. They all got big eyes, but Stanley said, "Guys, this here is the TARC-Fighter, after the combination of the Y-Wing Fighter and the ARC-170 Starfighter. Seto, you may give a nickname if you like."

Adam looked at the TARC-Fighter, but he said, "I might name it Cosmos' Light."

"But that's so cool," Mitchell said, "I want to have that."

"Sorry Walker," Stanley said while going inside, "But everybody can win some and lose some. But now, get inside, and prepare for your mission."

Anthony, Alex, William, Emily, and Mitchell go inside the Galactic Transporter, Magnus to his Jedi Starfighter, Draxon and JTC to the exploration ship, and Adam and Ian go inside Cosmos' Light. The doors start to open up, and the four ships go outside into space.

Draxon's exploration ship, and Magnus' starfighter headed to the left, Galactic Transporter headed to the middle, which Cosmos' Light traveled to the left, focusing on the mission to cure the planets from corruption.

Stanley walked back to his office, and checked inside. There was nobody there, so he go inside. He take a look at the signature that Adam wrote under the name Seto.

'You have been very clever, Seto,' Stanley said to himself as he looked at the signatured name. He open up Adam's own handwriting, and Stanley also said, 'Or should I like to call you Adam Malkovich. So you escaped from James' slayings, and plotted to get away from my plans. But, you may be back alive, but not forever. It will be time to end this, once and for all.'

Stanley looked at the window again and said to himself, 'The begins now.'


	10. Lost by their thoughts

Chapter 10-Lost from the thoughts

Understood about Stanley's orders, four spacecrafts warp-drived all the way to their destined locations.

But, each of them are trapped by their own thoughts about what is going to happen in the future, but all have the same thing in common: Dark Samus will be there, and she will be their Grim Reaper.

In the Cosmos' Light, Ian decided to drive in the cockpit. There are six more seats for any passengers that needs to be traveling, a radar for locating enemies around Cosmos' Light, both 360* degrees like a sphere.

Ian has alot of experience in driving spacecrafts, even with Cosmos' Light with missles, turrents, magnet-lock onto enemies' ship undetected, and camouflage. It gave them an advantage if they want to go inside an enemy starship and kill enemies.

But his older brother, Adam, often want to ride on his hoverbike and walk to different places when they were younger, but has no interest with cars, jets, or any other spacecraft, except riding his hoverbike.

Adam, on the other hand, was looking at the rooms of Cosmos' Light. There was a turrent station in both top and bottom, in case of enemy attacks. There is a small kitchen with a table and four chairs. There was cellroom for locking up criminals. Afterwards, two sperate bedrooms but each have a bathroom with showers, but luckily have soap, shampoo, towels, and running water. There is a living room with a holo-vision. Finally, a library, which holds alot of books. Cosmos' Light is both a Hunter-Class gunship and traveling spaceship, which can store up to nine rooms

Adam had an interest in reading books, mostly young adult adventure and mystery novels and series from the past and present, which he spent hours reading them. He often imagined himself going through adventures, fighting bad guys, saving lives, and likely to find a girlfriend in the process.

He sat down on a chair, and took a look a the window. Adam felt that he was wanting to be in new places, new adventures, and new battles are in store for him and his brother, but he got all too well. He got up, go to the bookshelves, and looked for any type of book he's interested at. Adam found a book, so he took it out of the top shelf. He open it out, which it read, _'Carrie'_ by Stephen King.

_Author's Note: These books from the past were old for humans and other species, but they were reserved on computer, with other novels from every author on Earth; these books were the best that all species can enjoy reading. _

When Adam was younger, he has no interest in horror novels, which are scary to him, and often avoid them. But now, since he was too bored, he decided to read 'Carrie.'

Adam read the first few pages, and he start to realize that the main chatacter, Carrie, had a poor enviroment with people tormenting her all the time, which he imagine he was in these scenes, seeing what was happening. He now started to read a couple of more pages, which became more interesting; Adam is now start to read this horror novel.

For Ian driving Cosmos' Light, he started to know what was like to be an outsider, even with his new body, there was trapped memories that were not told to anyone, even their own friends themselves. He and Adam recall about their past, and the past left a horrible scar on them.

_Couple of years ago_

When both Adam and Ian was younger, they were born on Earth. They both were just average people, but their parents really loved and cared about them. They taught them how to defend themselves, how to find edible resources, to be polite around people, took them to new places, and they are always there for both of them, good times and bad times. Until one day, there was a house fire. Both him and Adam manage to get out in time, but their parents did not make it when the house exploded into a fireball. The news spread like wildfire the next day, reporting about the cause of the mysterious fire. There was a funeral a few day later, so Adam and Ian lived with their grandparents ever since. It was okay with their grandma and grandpa taking care of them and treating them like their own children, but Adam and Ian felt depressed about the loss of their parents. When they were older, the two decided to join the Galactic Federation to explore new planets, but mostly to prevent other people suffering from destruction like they did. Both Adam and Ian gone into boot camp, and managed to succeed, so they chose to be the Galactic Police. On their first day, they met to Anthony Higgs, who was strong, smooth, but gentle comrade to them, and they quickly became friends. They went to missions, fought enemies, and resuced innocent lives, until they met Samus that day. Although Samus bonded with Ian and Anthony like brothers, she was more closer to Adam that recently became promoted to Commander. The three of them did their best to treat Samus like their own sister, until the fateful day on the mission in SR388, with things gotten from Adam nearly losing Ian to save countless lives, which resulting in Samus decided to resigned to become a bounty hunter. In Adam's side of the loss of both Ian and Samus made, it made Adam more depressed, but he still continues to protect innocent lives. But until a couple of years later, he had gone over to the Bottle Ship, had an unlikely reunion with Samus, but lost K.G., Maurice, and Lyle, but he knows that James would be a killer, so he manage to escape with his life. Finally, he became willing to risk his own life to save Samus by going to Sector Zero, but now wakes up alive, but for Adam, he mistakenly felt he cheated death, and wanted it to kill him, but now both him and his brother are now fighting an advisary that is on the move.

_Back to the present_

They both know this could their last time in their existence as brothers in arms, but they have to fight in order to save the whole universe. This mission could change everything to them, even if they risked their own lives just to save others. It will be a matter of minutes before they reach their destination.

The mission to find whereabout to how Dark Samus was reborn really started to chilled Draxon, JTC, and Magnus to the bone. They endured many dangers before when they were younger, but this is beyond dangerous for them all. They didn't want to talk about anything, even about their sperate adventures.

Draxon, JTC, and Magnus all know that they have to band together, so they guess everybody is living to die or dying to live. Either way, this choice will not be pretty to see it for everybody in this whole universe.

They finally reached the Zion Star System, so they traveled to the unknowned Planet to look for anything important, one is looking for PHI, but mostly finding information involving Samus' disappearance, and the resurrection of Dark Samus.

They land their ships in the unknown planet, and they got off just in time. It won't be long now until more Metroids will attack, but Draxon and JTC already loaded the Phazon to their Pulse guns, and they are ready to fight. They jumped out of their ships, and now preparing for the biggest mission in their lives.

Anthony, Alex, William, Emily, and Mitchell felt that they are going to be victims like other unfortunate soldiers who are killed by Drillworm and Dark Samus.

Anthony knew about each member of his squad: Alex Tennyson was an enviromental scientist that researches on exotic plants and minerals; William Levin is a weapon specialist, but tends to be peaceful Christian believer; Emily Madison is a organic medic, who collects old fashioned medicine for all units, but saves some modern medicines in case her treatments start to fail; Mitchell Walker is a handyman, which the Galactic Concil liked him for completing their assignments, but Mitchell repairs just for fun. But, he doesn't need the Federation weapons, except his seeker rifle that he can carry.

Anthony also knew that they are lifelong friends, who joined because of defending the honor for their nation, but he felt that there's something else in stored for them. His life is just like them, having parents, living a normal life, but he knew by experince and research that the universe is a dangerous place for all living being.

The carrier reached Tallon IV, which the Chozo buildings still remain intact. They are going to meet the dangerous assigment Anthony and his new squad is going to get.

Now, since they reached the destinations, they are unaware of somebody among the Galactic Federation, and the person won't stop until the targets are eliminated, permenantly.

Author's note:Sorry for the lack of talking. This is like their own thoughts are on to them.


	11. Plan it out

Chapter 11: Plan it out

Their destinations had finally arrived just in time for Adam and his allies. Draxon, JTC, and Magnus reached the mysterious planet, Anthony and his squad reached Tallon IV.

But for Adam and Ian, they made a decision a few hours ago.

_Few hours ago_

The Malkovich brothers walked back to their cockpits after they ate some lunch, and gone to sleep. They both are deciding on what planet they want to go first. They already took off their suits, gave Ian another Phazon purifier for Omega suit, and they are debating on which planet they are going to.

"Adam, I suggest we take Elenis," Ian explained as both of them reached to their cockpits, "In the guide to planets, Elenis has fresh plants that are edible, and sinced Cosmos' Light have a portable purifier, we may have a better chance of getting some food, water, and supplies from the enviroment."

"I think not," Adam disagreed, "I fear that we might end up becoming Metroid food if they're here. Not only that, the plants may already be corrupted already by the Phazon."

"Thanks for the info, Adam," Ian said. "And we know that Magmount is not a good option, sinced we might predict that Phazon with Magma equals the high chance of both Alpha and Omega suits into toast, but the intese heat could make things more worst. And Blizz might more tougher sinced Metroids are immune to ice, while the extreme cold could give us hypothermia. The only option left in our sleeve is Norion, sinced this a Galactic Federation outpost in there. What do think?"

"Norion and Elenis is our only options," Adam asnwered, "But we have to find a way to travel to Magmount and Blizz without ourselves to be killed in the process. Norion will be first, then Elenis will be next, Blizz will be third, and Magmount will be last. But for now, travel to Norion."

"Of course brother," Ian said, "I'll set the controls on auto-pilot."

So Ian activated the button for auto-pilot, and the ship head straigth course to Norion.

After a couple of hours later, Cosmos' Light Came out of hyperspace, and into the planet Norion.

When Adam and Ian see Norion for the second time, the planet was infected with corruption. Most of the planet started to look like a cobination of navy blue and light blue, but they already know the might be a levianthan around, spreading corruption as much as possible.

Ian looked at Adam, then he asked, "Okay, now what?"

Adam looked at Ian, then he answered, "Well, we have to find a suitable landing spot, without the chance of Metroids going to destroy Cosmos' Light."

They got a map for each location of each Levianthan in each planet from GFS Olympus' supercomputer, Aurora 242

"According to the map of Norion, the only location that we may land on is the Landing Dock A," Ian answered as he remembered the last time he and Adam went to Norion before to be on patrol duty, "But I hope the Phazon is not spreading like crazy, Adam. Because I'm not in the mode to become Metroid chow." "That," Adam added, "And maybe Dark Samus might be here too. I'm not a person who predicts the future, okay. But, head straigth course to the Landing Dock A."

'I knew Adam going to say that,' Ian silently said to himself while using the steer wheel to head onto Norion, 'But I hope Adam has a plan up on his sleeve.'

Cosmos' Light start to move onto Norion, and they braced for the battles they might face.


	12. Norion

Chapter 9- Preperations

After the meeting, Adam felt his world is spinning into complete madness about how Dark Samus was back to reign terror once again. He already signed his lincesne for becoming a Bounty Hunter under the name Seto Newman, and he was quietly waiting for his own Hunter Gunner ship to arrive.

He then saw Alex and William, with an African American woman with median-brown hair with dreadlocks that are short, brown eyes, and is around her mid-twenties; the man is white, with blonde hair that is not platinuim like Stanley's hair, blue eyes, and is around in his early twenties.

Alex saw Adam waiting, so she said, but not metioning his real name, "Seto, the African woman, her name is Emily Madison. The guy with blonde hair, his name is Mitchell Walker. They both are friends with William and me."

"Hello Seto," Emily greeted, "Nice to meet you."

"Yeah," Mitchell added, "William and Alex wanted us to see you, Seto."

"Good to see you guys," Adam greeted back to them emotionlessly.

Alex, William, Emily, and Mitchell know that Adam was feeling nervous, so William asked, "Seto, are you feeling okay?"

"No," Adam answered, "I felt that this is the biggest battle I'm ever going to have in my existence."

"Hey," Mitchell reply, "It's okay if you are feeling worried. Everybody can have that sometimes."

Mitchell want to say something else, but Anthony, Ian, Draxon, JTC, Magnus, and Admiral Dane walk up to them.

"Tennyson, Levin, Madison, and Walker," Dane said, "I decided to send you four with Lieutenant Higgs to travel into Tallon IV to find any clues about the orignal apperance of Metroid Prime and locate a weakness to defeating Dark Samus. Draxon and JTC will locate the unknown planet in the Zion system, where Dark Samus was back to resurrection. But Magnus will escort them this time now. Finally for you, Newman. You and Ian Malkovich will have to destroy the Levianthans in each four planets that spread Phazon into the star systems: fiery planet Magmount, Icy Planet Blizz, Jungle Planet Elenis, and finally the orginal Planet that Samus came there before, Planet Norion. These four planets are the only ones that are spreading quickly. All of you will not be allow to come back to the G.F. Olmypus until you gave enough of your staticis. Understood?"

Everybody gave a thumbs up, except Adam, who gives a thumbs down. Stanley felt he want to know why, but Adam, who asks, "What happens if one of us finds Samus?" "Just simply," Stanley said as he come into view, "Just capture her, and bring her to justice. But be very careful, Samus, or Adam likes to call her 'Lady'; we not going to know what weapons she have in her arsenal of beams."

Adam felt he want to protest, but he knows that if he talk back to Stanley about Samus, or about nobody saying that except him, he could be exposed, and utterly ended in prison, or excuted, so he shut up.

Stanley looked at Adam, then he said to him without knowing his real name, "Seto, your ship has arrived just in time. For the rest, prepare to leave in eight minutes, so start now."

Adam, Ian, and Anthony walk to the docks in silence. Each of them were asking series of whereabout about Samus.

Ian broke the silence by saying, "Guys, this is going to be crazy finding Samus." "Agree tech-dude," Anthony agreed. "I just hope you got something to track her down and find her."

Ian's nickname from Anthony is called 'tech-dude,' after building various inventions that are small-but-powerful tools and weapons, which helped aid the Platton squadron win battles, made Adam proud for having a brother with tech experinces, and got an attraction to Samus for building a camera, which took a picture of both of them with Adam behind the scene.

"I might try to do that," Ian said, "But I have to build it with a tracker to locate her. Otherwise, it's no use, so I hope not."

They reached to the docks, but they see the Galactic Transporter, Magnus' Jedi Starfighter, and Draxon's Exploration ship, but then they see the new Hunter-Class gunship arrived. It is an unusaul hunter ship this is white with two small wings on the top, with two thrusters on each side that are white, but has thin wings added, which are gray. There is a small double-barrell turrent on the top and bottom of the hull, and cannons on the front side of the hunter ship. When it start to land, the two top thrusters start to move to the top of the hull, the wings start to fold up, the two bottom thrusters start to turn upwards, and it slowly land to the platform. The ship open up the driver, which comes out of the ship, and walks out.

Stanley comes into the landing docks with Draxon, JTC, Magnus, Alex, William, Emily, and Mitchell. They all got big eyes, but Stanley said, "Guys, this here is the TARC-Fighter, after the combination of the Y-Wing Fighter and the ARC-170 Starfighter. Seto, you may give a nickname if you like."

Adam looked at the TARC-Fighter, but he said, "I might name it Cosmos' Light."

"But that's so cool," Mitchell said, "I want to have that."

"Sorry Walker," Stanley said while going inside, "But everybody can win some and lose some. But now, get inside, and prepare for your mission."

Anthony, Alex, William, Emily, and Mitchell go inside the Galactic Transporter, Magnus to his Jedi Starfighter, Draxon and JTC to the exploration ship, and Adam and Ian go inside Cosmos' Light. The doors start to open up, and the four ships go outside into space.

Draxon's exploration ship, and Magnus' starfighter headed to the left, Galactic Transporter headed to the middle, which Cosmos' Light traveled to the left, focusing on the mission to cure the planets from corruption.

Stanley walked back to his office, and checked inside. There was nobody there, so he go inside. He take a look at the signature that Adam wrote under the name Seto.

'You have been very clever, Seto,' Stanley said to himself as he looked at the signatured name. He open up Adam's own handwriting, and Stanley also said, 'Or should I like to call you Adam Malkovich. So you escaped from James' slayings, and plotted to get away from my plans. But, you may be back alive, but not forever. It will be time to end this, once and for all.'

Stanley looked at the window again and said to himself, 'The begins now.'


	13. Adam and Ian vs Dark Samus and Razorclaw

Chapter 13: Adam vs. Dark Samus/Ian vs. Razorclaw

Facing a dangerous battle with the universe's most dangerous enemy Adam has ever faced in his whole life. Things were going head to head.

Adam soars up to Dark Samus and gave her a kick to the stomach with both legs. She crashed down to the wall, but quickly regain her senses. Dark Samus summoned up her wings, and grabbed Adam in a hug, but she flew down with Adam at top speed. Adam tries to escape Dark Samus' grip, but she was very hard to let go of her.

They are getting close to the end of the hole of Generator C, but at that moment, Adam managed to use his missle launcher, and blast an ice missle on Dark Samus on the chest, sending both of them apart, but Adam activated his jetpack, and flew off out of the hole of Generator C, but Dark Samus is catching up behind him. They got out of the hole, but the fight is not over yet. But Adam hoped that Ian had better luck he does.

But for Ian, he knows one thing on his mind, evading from Razorclaw who is going to kill him. He already gotten clawed by its talons, but he is unwilling to be killed.

Razorclaw then soars up to the sky, and activated its missles. Ian sees the missles are getting him right now. He uses his electro gun and shocked those missles in time, sending the missles dropping down on the Phazon Ore ground. The missles didn't explode in the process.

Ian, feeling joy, taunted, "Is that all you got birdbrain? My brother can do more better than that!"

Razorclaw felt that its being annoyed by Ian's remarks. It started to beam up its eyes, and blasted out laser-beamed eyes, sending Ian to curse himself for taunting a monsterous being, and turning into a flying saucer to hover out of its way of the laser beam.

Ian returns to his human form, and returns fire at Razorclaw with his shield gun, and he hopes he have to find someway to stop it without turning into a mutated human turkey.

'Dark Samus is more tougher than I expected,' Adam thought about this situation he's now confronting now. 'Time to fight meele.'

And that, Adam activates his sword, hovers in a dash motion at Dark Samus, who was now shooting her Phazon cannon blasts. Adam reached up to her, and holding with both hands, Adam slashes Dark Samus furiously, hitting her all of his force. Dark Samus returns fire with Phazon missles, sending Adam to the control center of Generator C. But Dark Samus jumps to the control center as well. She charges her beam up, dash at hyper speed, and gave a charged cannon punch onto Adam's chest, sending him onto the wall. He was lucky that Alpha suit is able to reinforce the impact.

But Adam said to himself, 'How did she use the armor abilities like Samus does. Something isn't right, but what?'

But his fight is far from over yet, as Dark Samus charges her weapon again, and goes to blugdeon him once more, but Adam is not willing to be killed.

Ian had far enough with Razorclaw attacking. But he immdently sees the Levianthan inside of the tower of Ore. He gets an idea swarming into his head. He said to himself, 'Razorclaw is a machine, but it's time to put into scarpmetal.'

Ian yells out, "Razorclaw! Your mother is a big fat metal dodo, birdbrain!"

That draws attention to Razorclaw, and becoming angry, it swoops down, aiming to kill Ian with every weapon in its arsenal, but Ian becomes ready, and charges at Razorclaw in super speed, until he goes to his upgrade form, and attaches itself onto Razorclaw, face first.

Razorclaw, realizing it has been becoming in control of Ian, tries to get him off, but Ian gets the upper hand, and is fully in control of Razorclaw.

Ian, now in control on Razorclaw, goes up to the sky at top speed. He sees that Adam is losing to Dark Samus. He will now go and kill three birds with only one stone.

Ian now sends Razorclaw down like a speeding bullet. He aims to crash it onto the missles that he shock down. At the right moment, Ian ejected from Razorclaw at the last second from touching the tower of Ore.

Razorclaw is crashing very quickly, until it crashes to the Leviathan. Both of them exploded, resulting the tower of Ore to explode into millions of pieces, but Ian made it out in one piece.

Ian then saw what's it's call an improvement for the Alpha suit. He now knows what to do.

Adam fells to the ground, becoming wounded by Dark Samus' charged Phazon punches. He knows how many bounty hunters were the the unlucky victims of Dark Samus' grasp. Even worst, he can't move, and he needs time for for Alpha suit to charge.

Dark Samus is getting closer, charging her beam again, this one targeting Adam on the face. She was close enough to give a fatal blast, until Ian, in flying saucer form, ram onto her, and misaim her fire.

Ian jumps off to Adam, and said, "I got you something from Razorclaw. It was very tough, but I managed to destroy it and the Leviathan inside of the ore tower. That trick was nearly sucidal, but I got it just in time."

Ian hands Adam an improvement. But, Dark Samus regains concuisness, and dashes to murder both Adam and Ian, but this improvement in the Alpha suit upgraded the gatling cannon, expanding the cannon shape, and the lines start to have beam of pure orange-like lava.

Adam, now ready to test his plasma gatling gun, said, "Try plasma for once, Dark Samus."

The gatling gun starts blasting multiple rounds of beams of plasma. The beams sturck Dark Samus, damaging her armor, and even if she can evade the plasma gatling gun rounds, it still wounds her.

The alpha suit is fully recharged, and now Adam charges up his plasma gatling gun, dashes onto Dark Samus, and gave a flurry of plasma.

But Dark Samus, weaken by Adam, goes into a morphball, dashes away from Generator C, and disappears.

"How did Dark Samus charged up her own weapon so quickly?" Ian asked. But Adam starts wondering about Dark Samus.

"Adam, are you feeling okay?" Ian asked, feeling worried.

Adam woke up from his mental thinking, and said, "I'm okay. I just wondering about Dark Samus."

"Dark Samus," Ian asked, "Seriously."

"It's just that, what if Samus and Dark Samus are alike. The Varia suits looked the same. Samus sometimes charges up her cannon to give more damage when I observe her during my mission in the Bottle Ship. Dark Samus done the same thing, but I was the target. And also the same blue eyes; Samus has blue eyes under her green visor, but with Dark Samus, she might blue eyes as well. That's my suggestion."

"I'm not sure you might be right," Ian said, "But lets go back to Cosmos' Light and give the report."

The brothers returns to Cosmos' Light a couple minutes later. The ship looks the same as they left. But, there's a box in the center of the landing pad.

"What's a box doing here?" Adam asked.

Ian uses X-ray visor, then he said, "It might be something, but it won't hurt us, I hope.

Adam walks over to the box, and opens it up.

"Ian, you got to see this." Adam said as he opens the box.

Ian comes to Adam, and said, "What is inside?"

Adam shows him four canisters, two for Alpha; two for Omega. Ian also sees a clear disk, but he scans the four canisters. The results are that two canisters are resistant armor from all of the elements, and armor for moving on gravity.

"Who gave these things to us?" Ian asked.

"I'm not sure this belongs to Draxon or JTC." Adam said, "But we to contact them before we read this disk. I think somebody is watching us."

They didn't know that a figure, appearing to be a woman that was wearing a lightweight armor was hiding behind the control room, watching Adam and Ian go into Cosmos' Light.

After Cosmos' Light goes to flight mode up to space again, the figure said on her headset, "Seth, we located Adam and Ian Malkovich. It seems that they are still alive and well. What should I do?"

A voice, appearing to be Seth said to the figure, "Madeline, you placed the tracker onto the ship. Now Go and follow the brothers. I want you to find them. Do you understand, Madeline?" "Understood sir." Madeline said.

She then goes to a ship that shapes like a bullet, but has each a pair of wings on each side of her ship. The ship then flew off into outer space, ready to follow Cosmos' Light to their next mission.


	14. Crater in Zion Star System

Chapter 14: Crater in Zion Star System

"I knew we should by actors instead of explorers." JTC said nervously as he, Draxon, and Magnus looked at an abondoned control center. They have followed the trail of Phazon all the way to the control center.

"Because I like to be in one piece than in millions of pieces." JTC added.

"I know that," Magnus said, "But you better shut up. If this is the place where Dark Samus returned, then we better find out."

"I'm not coming inside." JTC argured, "Why couldn't just look for PHI." "Because we can't find him yet," Draxon answered, feeling emotionless, "All I'm concerned is to find our sister, Samus."

"But could I just wait outside, in case those Phazon creeps are going to kill us, like a couple of times around." JTC suggested.

"No thanks JTC," Magnus said, "Not in my-"

"Give JTC a break," Draxon argeed, "This might help JTC feel better. But I suggest look-out on the second floor. If Magnus or I see anything suspicous, we'll let you know." "I'll live with that," JTC answered, "But yeah. Let you and Magnus some time alone."

The biological brothers of Samus looked at each other and nodded in agreement.

"Then its decided," Magnus said.

* * *

><p>The three went inside, but Draxon and Magnus continue to follow the trail of Phazon up the steps, while JTC just looked at the windows for anything unusual.<p>

Draxon and Magnus, now sticking together, came up to the final floor where the trail ends. They said nothing when they look around.

But, all they see is dead soldiers that are shot, dismembered, or burned by Phazon.

Draxon, using his scanner, looks around for any clues. Magnus, on the other hand, is meditating like a monk. Draxon looks at his brother, and asked, "What are you doing?" "I need to figure out where is Dark Samus is coming next," Magnus answered, "Every living creature has an aura. If I could find out where she could lurk next, we can get an easier chance of stopping her."

"Great," Draxon replied, "I guess all of this work is for nothing. Sometimes I think we all should-"

"Guys, I found somebody, again," JTC answered on his holocron. "And I'm not sure that's Dark Samus or Ian, but that thing looks like a man." "Of course I am a man, you idiot." A voice, appearing to be a man replied, "And get me out of this trap!"

"Okay," Draxon said, "We find out about this. Stay put JTC, we'll be on our way."

Draxon goes downstairs, leaving Magnus to search for Dark Samus, only by meditating.

* * *

><p>When Draxon comes to the second floor, and reaches to JTC, he sees him poking at a man wearing a black armorclad armor with a green visor. He knew that's not Dark Samus, nor Ian. He asked the man, "What is your name, sir?"<p>

The man answers, "My name is Luke Cardassia. A friend of Samus Aran. And somebody get me out of this trap your friend set on me."

"What trap you got JTC?" Draxon asked. JTC answered, "Magnet trap. Perfectly designed to trap enemies with magnet-lockers. Sweet . . . huh?"

"Pretty cool," Draxon said, feeling impressed, "But can you free Mr. Cardassia, please?"

"Sure what the heck," JTC answered, "I rather not to see Luke go and shoot me."

JTC presses a button, and the magnetizers start to deactivate, letting Luke coming down without getting hurt. He then says to Luke, "Sorry for magnetizing you, Luke." "It's okay," Luke said, "I dealt with my first meetings with Samus before. Although it was a hard start, we became friends afterwards."

"I'm the older brother of Samus Aran, but my brother, Magnus, he's the oldest" Draxon said to Luke.

"Wait, Samus didn't told me that she has older brothers before," Luke said, "Nor your friend who trapped me."

Draxon then introduces himself, his friend JTC, his brother Magnus. They told him why they are searching for Samus for a while. And told Luke about Adam is still alive and is on his mission to cure the planets, Anthony and his squad looking for clues, and Dark Samus is back.

"Adam, I mean the real Adam Malkovich, is still alive after all those years," Luke said in amazement, "I was here to look for answers after Samus' disappearance. I already asked my wife Gracie, and my daughter, Sammantha, that I need some time to look for Samus. Luckily, Gracie has a break from her service at the Galactic Federation. During AdmiraI Dane's ship, Olympus, I was met by this guy named General Stanley Epps, who asks me on an assignment to this location, where I lost Freedom's Call from a dinosaur-like alien who destroyed my ship when I land. I was resuced by the hologram, Adam. We were following a trail of dried Phazon, who might belong to Dark Samus."

"Luke got a point you know," Adam, the hologram image of Adam Malkovich said, was outside of the second floor, on top of Samus' ship. He continued, "I told Luke that Samus and I came here a few months ago. She told me that she is going for a walk to a nearby city. She didn't return after explosions occur. All I see is that destruction is coming everywhere, so I searched desperately for my Lady. But I wasn't able to find her. I now wait for her return."

"PHI, never leave me and JTC ever again," Draxon said to Adam, who was really PHI. "I was looking everywhere for you. I now give you a new body, but I'm not sure this might be-"

But then, an explosion occur. Draxon, PHI, JTC, and Luke saw Magnus, with both lightsabers was blocking against the same monster that destroyed Luke ship, Freedom's Call. The monster has a huge human eye, a brain, and mechanize body, but it's very angry.

Luke yelled, "That's the same monster that destroyed my ship."

"Not forever," Draxon said. He then presses a button, which transmit a signal.

The android coming from the sky lands onto Samus' ship. It looked like a man and parts of a bike combined together on it; the wheel is melded onto its left arm, a cannon is on the right arm, but has a robotic hand on it, another wheel on its back, the chest has a Greek Symbol Phi, and the head looks like a motorcyclist.

PHI looked at figure with amazement, and said, "I guess you got something up on your sleeve, Draxon. But I need to transfer Samus' Ship onto the new body to test this out."

"Better escape than get killed," Luke said as he charges to the window. He manages to land on top of Samus' Ship safely.

Draxon, JTC, and Magnus jumped also and landed as well. They all go inside with the body for PHI.

PHI dissapears, but reappears on the monitor, and said, "Buckle up."

PHI then drives the ship, and gets them out of the monster.

But that thing starts chasing aftering them, swinging its arms to crush them. But PHI manurvers the attacks, but that doesn't hold off the monster when it starts shooting with its eye.

Draxon pulls out a micro-chip that is like a flat bar-like shape with the Phi symbol on it. He then explained, "Guys, I need to insert the micro-chip onto the monitor. If we can download PHI into the chip, and insert it into the body, we can have a change to get back onto my ship and escape."

"But the ship would lose control Draxon," Magnus replied, "Not only that, we could crash and the process will be backfired."

"But here's this," Draxon said back to Magnus, "Luke will be driving the ship all the way to the landing station, where the ships are landing there."

"What . . . me?" Luke asked, "Guys, Samus' ship is not like Freedom's Call. I might do more harm that safety, and we could crash or meet the monster." "Safety or not safety," PHI said, "I want to be in my body!"

"Alright then PHI," Luke said, "You really need to cool down more often."

Draxon places the micro-chip onto the monitor, activating the transfer sequence, and is waiting for downloading to be completed. Luke goes and drives the ship without crashing.

'Really need to ask Samus how to drive this ship,' Luke reminded to himself.

JTC looked at the window and said in a shrill voice, "Its getting closer. Hurry Draxon."

Magnus goes outside with the magnet-lockers, and said, "I'll hold it off. You three continue, and not do anything stupid."

Magnus, on top of Samus' Ship, uses a trick that no Jedi will not dare wield, lightling hands. He uses that ability by creating a ball of pure lightling with the force, and sent the lightling ball hurling towards the monster. The effects shut it down to the ground. Magnus learned it from his master, who was formerly a rebel, but changed, and now he learned the wield lightling in secret.

Magnus returns inside, but sees that Draxon got the download completed and is placing it onto the android. The micro-chip is inserted onto PHI's back of the head, and in moments, the lights start to appear on PHI's visor, meaning that he's inside.

"How does it look?" Draxon asked. PHI answered, "I look awesome with the new body."

"Uh, that seems good, but I think this monster is coming back up," JTC sais as he looked at the window. "And we better reach to Our ship before we are becoming permenant residents."

"We are getting closer to the landing station," Luke explained, "But how are we going to lose this freak."

"Just simple," JTC answered.

Samus' ship turns around, and heading away from the landing station. The monster chases it, not knowing that the ship is on autopilot.

As the monster chases Samus' Ship, Draxon, JTC, Magnus, Luke, and PHI were at the Landing Platform.

JTC's plan was to let everyone to become invisible, cut a hole on the bottom of Samus' Ship, Draxon activated auto-pilot, and they jumped down onto the ground.

"That was brilliant of your friend, Draxon." Luke said, "But I think Samus might need to buy a new hunter-class starship." "I know," Draxon agreed, "I'm going to buy her a new ship, if we find her."

Draxon, JTC, Luke, and PHI walk inside of the exploration ship, while Magnus goes to his Jedi Starfighter. The two ships flew off quickly into outer space.

But, they all see that the moon was truly something that was suppose to be destroyed by Samus herself, Phaaze.

All in their minds, they decided to warn their friends about the return of Phaaze, and that the monster was in fact, the return of Mother Brain.

* * *

><p>Author's note: Ceu Praca told me that she allowed me to use Luke for my story, under her permission. But still, I always keep her promise, as always. Also, sorry for the wait. I was writing a different story for a writing club. I hope you like it.<p> 


	15. Unlikely Surprizes

Chapter 15: Unlikely surprizes

The only thing Anthony wanted to think right now is imagining that Adam and Samus might be lovers right now. He often asked Ian if they really loved each other more than a father/daughter relationship, even though Samus thinks of Adam as a father, while Adam thinks of Samus as a daughter. But right now, he has to look for any clues about Dark Samus' origins, which doesn't suit him; Anthony thinks that Stanley wanted them to go on a wild goose chase.

Anthony already sent Alex and Mitchell to Magmoor Carverns, while William and Emily go to Phendrana Drifts; each member on each environment for clues. They were told to meet him in three hours.

Anthony, on the other hand, has just sat in the Hall of Elders and looked at the blue sky. He was feeling bored, was now lookimg around to find his squad members. But when he finds them in the ruined courtyard, he took a peek at them.

Alex, William, Emily, and Mitchell were talking to a figure, who is mostly like a man, but he has suit of gray armor. There is a chest armor with shoulder pads and oxygen tanks, the visor is a circle shape, but it's like sunglass, making Anthony unable to tell what he looks like, the helmet is shaped to fit the head, and the rest of the suit is some type of flexi-fibers with some armor on the shins, arms and lower feet.

The man said, "We can't allow the Galactic Federation to find out our plans, even Lieutenant Anthony Higgs."

"True," William said, "But he's a nice guy if we get to know him. He have good parents, have good life. It's just like us, right Seth."

"Okay, but a leopard never changes its spots," Seth said, "Keep your eyes sharper than you could say. Tallon IV might be keeping more than just armor and history that Samus might have use. There could be something far more sinister, and I know something bad is going to happen."

"But all we see is isolated buildings," Alex explained, "There are no Chozos in every area we have looked for, Seth."

"True," Seth said, "But not all of it. I'm giving full coordinates, now."

The maps that Alex, William, Emily, and Mitchell have start to expand to finding hidden doors, rooms, and secret passageways.

"Now look for those clues." Seth said, "I'll send the bounty hunters to your aid in case Space Pirates comes back here to strike back. I starting to believe there could be survivors, so keep your eyes sharp."

"Thank you sir." Alex said. Seth answered, "Dismissed."

The hologram automatically turns off. The four squad members go and start find the hidden passageways to escape.

Anthony started to become suspicious about his squad members about their meeting with Seth, the person that they didn't even tell him about. He now gets an idea, but this will get them exposed.

Alex, William, Emily, and Mitchell were going back to the transport ship, until they saw Anthony holding up his plasma cannon. He was very threatening on them.

"Lieutenant Higgs," William asked, "Why are you aiming the cannon on us?"

"I saw you talking to this Seth guy," Anthony answered, while aiming the cannon on their heads, "More likely to become rebels like James Pierce did. You guys are going to be sorry for listening to that guy."

"Lieutenant Higgs," Emily replied, "You don't understand. All of use, even Adam and Ian, are encountering somebody far more dangerous than Dark Samus, Metroids, and the Galactic Federation itself. We all are becoming pawns by someone far more dangerous than anyone could imagine."

"Right," Anthony said, "Maybe your boss, Seth, could be the one responsible for all of this, comrades."

"Anthony Higgs, are you losing your mind?" Mitchell asked, "The guy, Seth. He was the member your decease commander, you know, Commander Kelly Smith."

"Commander Smith is still alive," Anthony asked, "But how?"

"That's is something that only Seth can tell you." Alex answered, "But the real enemy of the Galactic Federation is actually . . ."

A fleet of Space Pirate transport ships appear, and Space Pirates dropped by to shoot at Anthony and his squad.

"How did they get here?" Emily asked as she drew out a shotgun blaster. Anthony answered, "I have no clue, but action speaks louder than words."

Couple of Space Pirates go and shoot, but William draws out his gatling gun, and start to rapid-fire on them, inflicting massive damage on the soldiers. He started to walk while shooting multiple rounds on Space Pirates, overwhelming them by the laser shots. The Space Pirates return fire using a device that is like a fusion of a gernade launcher and a salitte. The device wounds William, forcing himself to flee from the fight, making the Space Pirates realize that William is running away to the Courtyard, and start chasing after him.

Mitchell charges at the Space Pirates using his javalin gun, heading striagth towards them. The javalin spears impale the Space Pirates and are sent towards the wall like magnets. The Space Pirates gave Mitchell damages, but he rolled over to a hiding spot next to the landing platform. The squad of Space Pirates were looking for Mitchell, but the didn't know that Mitchell comes sneaking behind them and going to the courtyard.

The other squad of Space Pirates were chasing after Alex that was injured by their weapons. Emily was running with her to escape the firefight alive.

One of the Space Pirates said, "These Federation Soldiers are too easy. Kill them all."

Anythony was holding off the Space Pirates as much as possible using his assult rifle, but the numbers of them are overwhelming him. He uses a gernade to clear a path, but one Space Pirate, using enhanced armor, deflect the gernade, and it went straigth to the transport ship, and it exploded.

'How are we going to get out without a ship,' Anthony asked to himself. He saw Alex and Emily hid inside the ruined courtyard to escape from the rest of the Space Pirates.

The Pirate transport ships aimed at the courtyard and fire its missles. In moments, the courtyard is blown to bits. Anthony, now becoming alone for the first time, yelled out, "Space Pirates, you all are going to pay for have you done, you damn murders."

Anthony blasted a round of plasma from the cannon, and the blast hurled them.

But, several Galactic Federation transporter showed up just in time. Anthony was relieved that backup came. Instead, a mysterious noise onto the battlefield echoed, "Go to sleep . . . go to sleep . . . go to sleep."

Anthony, hearing the noise, started to fell sick and fell onto the ground. He sees that the Space Pirates are not affected by the disturbance, and before Anthony goes to sleep, he see the Space Pirates walk away to take him, and also see a man wearing Galactic Federation outfit with badges walking up to him and said, "I win, Lieutenant Higgs."

Lieutenant Anthony Higgs finally goes to sleep. One Space Pirate asked, "General Epps, should we kill Lieutenant Higgs?" "Negative," Stanley said as he pull his hat down. "I want him asleep. We will give the Malkovich brothers a surprise. He's more better asleep than dead. "

Stanley look to the sky and said, "But when that happens, in the end days, the Galactic Federation, the universe, and also the greatest heroes, Adam Malkovich and Samus Aran . . . will all fall down, under the name of General Stanley Epps. They will all hear our name, and they will all trumbled!"

All the Space Pirates, along with Stanley's soldiers, cheered, "Stanley Epps . . . . Stanley Epps . . . . Stanley Epps . . ."

Stanley said to himself, 'You can run. But you can't hid forever.' After that, he gave an evil laugh, until he coughed and asked, "Could somebody give me a bottle of water please?"

One Space Pirate gave Stanley a bottle of water. Stanley said, "Thank you, sir." "Anytime, sir" the Space Pirate said, "We all are starting to enjoy our share."

"Indeed," Stanley said. And he drank some water to stop the coughing. Now, Stanley to continue to do the evil laugh up to the sky, preparing for a massive war that could enslaved the whole universe.


	16. Elenis

Chapter 16:Elenis

**Location: Outside of Elenis**

Inside of Cosmos' Light, Adam was continuing to read '_Carrie,' _in the library and he was about a few chapters away from the ending of the book, until Ian showed up and asked, "I thought you hate horror novels, especally Stephan King novels."

"I felt bored so I want to read one called _'Carrie,' _which is starting to become very interesting," Adam asnwered, "I'm on the part when Carrie is losing her mind in the prom during ahorrible prank, and start killing all of her schoolmates, even the teachers, then-"

"Adam," Ian said, "We are in a mission, not in a book club." Ian knew that sometimes Adam can act like a bookworm to escape his own problems, even if they were soldiers, Adam still wants to read nonstop on his breaks.

"I'm still working on the tracker, but this might wait," Ian explained, "But we are now in Elenis. Head to the Cockpit. We are going to land in ten minutes."

"Thanks Ian," Adam said. Ian answered, "Anytime, Adam."

The brothers reached into the cockpit, buckled their seatbeats, and they are heading to Elenis. They already placed the enhancements in their suits, and already sent a message to Draxon. The brothers are now ready to land in the jungle landing platform.

* * *

><p>But even though they already heading towards Elenis, Madeline's ship, stil under Seth's orders, goes into a cloaking field, and and follows them. When she reaches to this planet, this will be the time to stalk.<p>

* * *

><p>Cosmos' Light, already landed onto the grassy platform safely. The deck opens up, letting Adam and Ian jump out. This is in the sunset, in this jungle with a fusion of the frorest, but beauty doesn't stop the Leviathan from spearding corruption.<p>

"My tracker is finally built," Ian explained, "But I need a sample to track down Elenis' Levianthan. And I mean Phazon of it." "Very hard," Adam said, "Even if- ducked!"

Adam and Ian both saw a mutated, blue Phazon-like Venus Flytrap tried to bite them, but they dodged it on time.

"I think I should call this Phazon Flesh Trap," Ian said, drawing his shock gun, "After this one who nearly tried to eat our heads."

The Phazon Flesh Trap roared, and moved to attack, but Ian electrocuted it with eletricity wave beam. The monster was killed instanly, spilling some Phazon onto the ground.

Ian took a sample of the Phazon Flesh Trap, took out a tracker, which looks like a pocketwatch, and place a sample onto it. The DNA of it starts to scan the essence, until a screen pops up, revealing to location to the Leviathan. He automatically follows the trail.

'Ian, the new human hybrid, still has old tricks,' Adam said to himself as he follow his younger brother.

* * *

><p>Unaware about what is going on, a creature, appearing to be a robotic wolf hiding deep in the woods, spies on Adam and Ian following the trail to the Leviathan. The robotic wolf cloaks itself, and now prepares to stalk them, even if there is trouble up ahead.<p>

* * *

><p>"Phaazedillos!" Ian said as he and Adam encountered a swarm of Phaazedillos coming towards them.<p>

The brothers arm themselves with their guns. Adam uses his Plasma gatling gun, while Ian uses his sheild gun. They both shoot multiple rounds onto the Phazedillos. Unlike their orignal weapons, their guns are now improved with Plasma, the Phazedillos were killed quickly.

But, another swarm of Phazon creatures appaered on their path more quickly; there were several Phazon Slashers, Phazedillos, Phazon Flesh Traps, and Phazon Spiders.

"There's an arsenal full of these creeeps," Adam explained, "The Leviathan is more armed than we expected. Our only option is to fly and destroy them."

"Good idea," Ian agreed, "Because I want to finish killling these monsters right now."

Adam activated his jetpack, and took off, while Ian molds a similar jetpack. They both take off, and Ian switched his shield gun into a gernade launcher. The gernade launcher opens, charges until it grew up to the size of the circle, and shot it down the swarm. The blast went up to fifteen feet, killing several Phazon monsters like an atom bomb going off.

After the explosion, Adam and Ian see that they are getting closer to finding the Leviathan, so they flew off straigth to the Leviathan. But, they see a swarm of mutated-like hornets the size of a car hovers around and see Adam and Ian.

"What do you call them now," Adam asked.

"Phazon Hornets," Ian suggested, "But I think that they would use acid on us." "Just our luck," Adam said as he activated the jetpack's guns, "And finally get a chance to use these guns."

Phazon Hornets spit out acid out of their mouths, but Adam manurvers the acid, and fires the gatling guns at them, stinging them. Ian shapeshifts into his flying saucer, and spinning at hyperspeed, dashes up to three Phazon Hornets, and cuts them in half, killing them. Adam goes to hover mode, pulls out his gauntlet, and back to his flight mode, gives a straigth punch to the Phazon Hornet in the face with enough force to go inside the brain, killing it by the fatal blow. Adam and Ian see the last remaining Phazon Hornets. Ian, back into his Omega form, uses his gernade launcher, while Adam uses his missle launcher, and both blasted at them at the same time, finishing off the rest of them. Adam and Ian gave a sharp look at each other, and they continue to fly off.

After a couple of minutes, they see that they finally reached to the lair of the Leviathan. Adam and Ian landed onto the ground, and they see the Levianthan pouring Phazon onto the ground.

"This is easy," Ian said.

But, the sun has fallen, replacing it with the nighttime sky, and with it, a full moon fully appears. A howl echoed around the jungle.

"Too easy," Adam said with a hint of supsicion running around.

But Adam is going to be right when the same cybernetic wolf reappears. The cybernetic wolf is silver gray, with mounted assult rifle turrents equipped on its back, a spiked tail with a curved blade on its tail, red menancing eyes locked onto Adam and Ian, but the shape teeth are far becoming deadly.

"You know what," Ian said.

"About what?" Adam asked.

"That I really wished I was really dead and in heaven right now," Ia said, "And I knew I should be a born-again christian than be a soldier. Because of that creature I should like to call Bio-Hound. Because it is a cyborg wolf."

"This is bloody wrong," Adam said.

"Yeah, but," Ian said, until he sees the creature known as Bio-Hound growled. He said to the cyber wolf, "Nice doogie?"

Bio-Hound roars, and goes to attack.

Ian said, 'This is why I hate my job these days. Because I'm risking my own life!"


	17. Vs BioHound

Chapter 17: Vs Bio-Hound

"I hate Bio-Hound!" Ian yelled as he uses his electro gun to shoot at Bio-Hound. But, even with shooting, Bio-Hound cloaks again, and start biting him.

Adam uses his plasma gatling gun and blasted rounds onto the cyber hellhound biting his younger brother. Unfortunately, the plasma rounds didn't have effect on it. 'How did this machine immune to plasma?' Adam asked himself.

Ian, sicked of Bio-Hound biting, use electrical shock to stun it down. Bio-Hound let go of Ian, and the effects were only temporary to it. Bio-Hound goes invisible again, leaving Adam and Ian worrying about its next attack.

"We're hound-food," Ian said nervously, "Now what?"

Adam activated heat vision, but Bio-Hound was still invisible even with heat vision. Adam try echo vision, and although the visor was totally black, he could see that there are four attenas on the Leviathan, and the sound is connecting to Bio-Hound.

An idea launches Adam, and he said, "I got one. Ian, distract Bio-Hound."

"Are you nuts," Ian asked, "I'm not ready to be hound-food." "I know that," Adam said, "But hold it long enough for me to probe the weakness."

"I hope you find it," Ian said, "Because Bio-Hound is coming visible . . . and is now using turrents on me!"

While Adam activated the invisibility, Ian hold off as much as possible, dodging the bullets, returning fire using his assult rifle, and not getting caught by its jaws. But his brother, climbing up a nearby tree, and activated his bolt revolver. Adam carefully aim the bolt revovler at one of the attenas, charging up the firepower. If he miss, the energy needs to reload for five minutes, costing Ian vaulable time to avoid Bio-Hound.

Adam pulled the trigger, and he shoot it up to one of the Levianthan's attenas. The effect cause Bio-Hound to slow down and starting to become confused.

Adam realizes that if he continues to shoot the attenas, Bio-Hound might be able to shut down for good. After five minutes, Adam does it again on the second attena, and Bio-Hound is starting to lose its ability to become invisible. After another five minutes, Adam shot the third attena, and Bio-Hound's turrents were unable to fire. Ian was becoming more sharper, realizing about Adam tactic to destroy the attenas. After five more minutes, Adam shot down the fourth and final attena.

Bio-Hound, now without the attenas, is becoming extremely confused and unable to fight back. Ian now has his chance. He goes into his upgrade body, fused onto it, and now in control of Bio-Hound, Ian self-destruct it, and got out to his normal form after removing Bio-Hound.

In seconds, Bio-Hound exploded into multiple parts everywhere. Adam jumped back down, and he deactivated his invisblity. Under the remaining pieces, there is an upgrade.

Adam scanned it, and he learned that this is nova upgrade. He holds onto the nova upgrade, and placing it onto his bolt revovler, the weapon go five inches apart from Adam's arm, revealing light green energy coursing through the weapon.

"Now Bio-Hound is defeated, thanks to you," Ian said to Adam, "Now this is a good time to-"

Before Ian can finish his sentence, a trigger shot size of a genade was blated onto the Leviathan, and the impact caused an explosion that killed it, and Elenis returns back to normal.

The brothers discover the gun shot was coming deep in the woods. Ian asked, "Who shot the Leviathan?" "I'm thinking that was a sniper," Adam answered, "We better go back to Cosmos' Light, and fast, before the sniper plans to aim on us."

The brothers raced all the way back to Cosmos' Light, even though there was a full moon in the night sky.

The sniper, who saw Adam and Ian running back to Cosmos' Light, was a man wearing a white-armored suit with shoulder pads and a backpack that has slots on the the bottom in case of flight helmet that is in a oval like shape across the nose up around the forehead, but the visor has been lifted for sniper to shoot the sniper rifle. The man looked like in his early fourties with a light brown mustache and hair that is with some on it. He also have brown eyes and pale skin.

He said onto the mike, "Helios to Seth, Helios to Seth." "This is Seth here," Seth answered. "What is your report, Helios?"

The man, appearing to be Helios, answered, "I spotted Adam and Ian. But I was proned to destroy the Leviathan, and they ran off. Sorry about that?" "It's okay Helios," Seth answered, "But my biggest concern is Adam."

"Adam here is really a strong kid, y'know," Helios said, "Probably a prodigy of warfare I say. But why keep a close eye on him. We could have just go talk to him face to face."

"It is because I do not want them aftering him," Seth replied, "If Adam is fallen into the wrong hands, who knows what danger the universe could have."

"I'm not wanting to find out if they find him," Helios said, "Even as a rogue commado, I still would not want Adam to be ripped apart." "Nor do I Helios," Seth agreed, "Nor do I. Now head back to the ship. I fear that Galactic Federation is going to make sure Adam is killed."

"I understood, Seth." Helios said, "Madeline, prepare the spiral bullet ships. We have a unfriendly visitors, and I can't reach my ship, so this will be up to you for this one." "Understood Helios," Madeline answered, "With alot of training, I might be able to shoot fighter ships with ease."

"Better not shoot Adam's ship," Helios warned, "Or this will be their death sentence. A really horrible death sentence." "Thanks for the reminder," Madeline said.

After the mike is off, Helios goes back to the ground, and goes to look for his ship.

"Adam, that was too close," Ian said, "If you didn't shoot those attenas, I wouldn't become Bio-Hound food for dinner." "That would be very horrible if that did happen." Adam added.

They reached into Cosmos' Light, and now they are ready to got to Magmount. Cosmos' Light lifts up to space.

They were sitting in the cockpit, and Ian setting up the coodinates to Magmount, until they see three G.F. Flagships coming out of hyperspace.

"Flagships," Adam asked, "Why are they doing here?"

A screen pops open to see Stanley, who was smiling. He said to Adam and Ian, "Seto, or should I like to say Adam. You played very well with a false name. But when you wrote your false name on the holoboard, I notice the same hand- writing as the orginal. Also I notice that you kept the helmet on, making me realize that it was you. And also, Ian, why didn't you tell me that was your brother in disguise?"

"I couldn't want to lose my own brother!" Ian snapped, "He was wrongly accused of trying to tamper Sector Zero." "Ture," Stanley said, "But either you hand me over him, and I promised we will not go into a firefight."

"What happens if I say no?" Ian replied.

"Good question?" Stanley answered, "In that case. Soldiers . . . destroy them at once!"

The G.F. Flagships aimed their gun, and started firing on Cosmos' Light. Inside the ship, the brothers were taking impact.

Stanley, feeling happy by the attack, explained, "If I can't arrest Adam, then nobody can. TARC is equipped with a tracking device and spy cameras inside the ship. When I found out that you were harboring Adam, I automatically assigned the Space Pirates at Tallon Iv, where now Anthony squad is killed, but Anthony is mine now. This is the end days, where soon I will rule the universe, and there is nothing you two can do to stop me. Enjoy your funeral, Malkoviches. Hah-hah."

The screen turned off after Stanley did a short laugh. Adam and Ian looked at each other. Ian said, "We have been decieved by General Epps."

"Galactic Federation, they all have betrayed us," Adam added, "All this time. We could be joining Samus' own fate."

Ian, not wanting to die, said, "Adam, our biggest concern now is survive. And this calls for fighting back. Adam, take the guns, while I handle the driving."

"What happened to the younger Ian?" Adam asked.

"Just grew up already," Ian answered, "Now lets fight back."

Adam races to the turrent station, sat down thei gunner chair, place the helmet on to see the screen, hold onto two firing levels, and he said onto the helmet's mike, "Ian, I got into the turrent station. Are you ready?"

Ian, in the cockpit, answered, "I'm now ready for battle."

Ian deactivated the coodinates for Magmount, and heads straigth into battle against their new enemy, Galactic Federation. The fight is on.


	18. Space assult

Chapter 18: Space assult

'Fighting for survival against an army of several Galactic Federation Space Fighters is a huge disadvantage,' Ian thought to himself, 'Our own men already learned from Sun Tzu that they could defeat a larger ship by using smaller ships. Stanley might had a huge report about those types of tactics in school.'

Ian drove the ship to the left, as G.F. star fighters started shooting at Cosmos' Light.

While Ian handles the driving, Adam, having no choice but to kill his own comrades in order to survive the aimed the turrents at one star fighter, and in a flash, blasted the ship into pieces.

In Adam's heart, he knows that he already killed somebody, but knows that it is kill or be killed. He is now forced to kill to in order to survive.

* * *

><p>"This is becoming bad without Freedom's Call right now, and you are hitchhiking with Samus' two older brothers and their black friend with blond hair," Grace answered on the holoputer, "Samantha, Bob, and I were glad you are alive." "Yeah, Grace," Luke agreed. He already deactivated his Varia suit, revealing a black bodysuit with green marking on it. He continued, "Even though I have to go on this mission in order for my head to get over that Samus is gone, I had endured these monsters inside this moon, but if it weren't for Samus' long-lost brothers and their friend, I would end up being stuck with Mother Brain for good."<p>

PHI walk towards Luke, looked at the screen, and asked, "Is that your girlfriend, Luke Cardassia?"

Luke looked at PHI, then he replied, "Grace is my wife, PHI."

"Thank you," PHI said, "Because why do you talk to your wife?"

Luke sighed, and Grace asked, "Who is that man, Luke?"

"His name is PHI, really," Luke answered, "A computerize man whom Draxon created, PHI was designed as an aid to him and JTC, until they lost him during a trip to . . ."

"Neptune, which in fact, Draxon's favorite exploration ship was dismantled, and lost me. I was serving for B.S.L. research ship, where I served as exploration computer, until X-Parasites showed up all the space station." PHI interupted, "Samus came there, but she thinks I'm Adam Malkovich, y'know the guy with spiky manga hair. Afterwards, I came into Samus' ship, and we explored together, until . . ."

"Until Samus let me see you again," Luke interupted, "At first, you were a good guy, and Samus claimed that Adam's body was destroyed, and have his mind in a computer, until I found him again. Draxon restored all of PHI's memories, and now he's going to complain at me again. I like him better when he was Adam."

"Luke, I felt bad for you really," Grace said, "Samantha, Bob, and I feel sad too. I wish Samus is okay." "Same here Grace," Luke agreed. He was feeling glad that Grace help him feel better, "You really have a kind heart for."

Grace blushed, then said, "Luke, you're making me blush."

But, JTC ran up to Luke and PHI. He felt that he wanted to hide.

"JTC, this is my wife, Grace," Luke said.

Luke sees that JTC is freaking out. He asked, "What is going on, JTC?"

"We got a problem," JTC answered, "And it involves Cosmos' Light in grave danger!" "Wait a sec . . ." Luke asked, until JTC butted him, sided the screen, and show three G.F. Flagships with its Starfighter attacking Cosmos' Light.

Grace gasped, both hands on her mouth, and asked, "What are they doing to Comos' Light?" "Cosmos' Light, inside there are the real Adam Malkovich and Ian Malkovich," JTC asnswered, "Galactic Federation are going to kill them both."

"Why would they do that," Grace asked, "We thought that Adam and Ian were dead. What was going on, please?"

JTC sighed, then he explained, "A few years back when the Galactic Federation were searching for Sector Zero, Draxon and I found this cargo. We went inside to activate the tracker, but we found both Adam and Ian. All we know is that soldiers found it, and think that they couldn't find Adam, so they decided that Adam is declared dead. But in reality, the commander was in a coma after desperate battle against the Metroids, until Ian, now mutated by a prototype X-Parasite back at SR388 by some group with a man. They let Ian leave after he recover, but Ian didn't find the man who rescue him. Ian was helping Adam, but he didn't explain the rest, probably more focus on saving a knocked-out Adam. We found them, and took both of them to recovery. Ian was okay, but Adam was still in the coma. We waited for a few years while we built the armor to combat a new threat. Now since both are alive, something tells me that someone is going to use all things mean necessary to murder them, including those who are going to help them. The Galactic Federation is corrupted by evil, and will do whatever it means to enslave mankind. If you won't believe me, then I can give you blueprints I copied on Draxon's cameras during back on HQ. Luke, may I use the holoputer for a moment, please?"

"Sure, I guess," Luke answered.

JTC pulled a USB driver out of his pocket, and plugged it onto the holoputer screen. He then uses it by placing it onto screen, without using the internet. He then sends it dirrectly towards Grace's holoputer.

When Grace reads all of the Galactic Federation's plans, she became in shocked by who they really are.

"Oh no," Grace said nervously, "I thought Galactic Federation were trying to make the known universe a safe place. What happen to them?"

"I'm not sure," JTC guessed, "But I think they are the ones who framed Samus for a crime she wrongfully commit. But something is fishy around them, and anyone finds out about it that could end up kidnapped, or worst, death."

"He mean by Galactic Federation using bio-engineering experimemts, and reviving into more deadlier Metroids, giving them the means to evolve into new monsters beyond imagination." PHI explained in details.

"Grace, whatever happens to me," Luke explained, "Run away from them. Head to Aether with Samantha and Bob. There, find an alien named U-Mos. He can help find a way to hid all three until everything is clear." "What about you," Grace asked, "Would you survive?"

Luke sighed, then he answered, "Maybe not. But can you handle this while I'm gone . . . please?" "I'll do what I can," Grace answered, "Good luck. And stay alive."

"You too," Luke said, "Goodbye Grace. I just hope we can see each other again soon." "You too," Grace agreed.

Then, the screen turned off on the computer. Luke sighed, looked at JTC, ans asked, "Now what?" "All we know is that head to the cockpit," JTC answered, "I just hope Draxon has a plan."

Luke, JTC, and PHI heads to the cockpit, if they got any hope they can save Adam and Ian.

* * *

><p>Grace, realizing her mission now, looks at the ten year old Samantha playing catch with an infant Metroid who considers Luke as his guardian. She feels that she shouldn't tell them, but her biggest fears is ending up captured and murdered by G.F. soldiers, and the government wouldn't put it all over the news. This is becoming a disater for her.<p>

Samantha looks at Grace, then she asks, "Mommy, what did daddy said to you?"

Grace looked at Samantha, her eyes filled with fear, then she answered, "Pack you stuff. All of us are going to leave right now." "Why mommy?" Samantha asked. Bob squealed glumly.

"Samantha, I'm not sure you or Bob are going to handle this," Grace answered, "But your daddy and I are now afraid that Galactic Federation, the guys your daddy and I worked for, are now planning to hunt all of us down, all because we are Samus' close friends. They are hunting us, and this would be a cover-up. Samus wanted for a crime for destroying B.S.L. research ship, the Galactic Federation want to frame her because they were afraid that she could expose this to the whole universe."

"Why mommy," Samantha asked, "We thought they were the heroes."

"Unfortunately, they lied," Grace answered, tears shedding her eyes, "They suffered by their greed for power, even if means bending the rules and getting away from it. We have to leave Samantha, or they could kill us all. I'm so sorry I said this to you."

"Mommy, it's okay," Samantha answered softly, "We just hope daddy is okay."

Bob cooed in agreement, which made Grace feel more better. She said to her daughter and Bob, "Thanks. You are the best, Samantha. I just hope Luke can be okay."

Grace looked at the clear blue sky, hoping Luke can be okay. Then, they packed all of their stuff, place the passports onto her purse, placed Bob into a box that Luke used when he has to take Bob, and they all head outside. Grace pulled out a cell phone, and called for a taxi.

In a couple of minutes, a taxi hovered by on the landing pad. Grace opens the door for Samantha, which she came inside, placed the traveling cases to the trunk, then got inside herself, holding the box that was holding Bob inside.

Inside of the taxi, Grace said to the taxi driver, who was a woman in her early thirties wearing a baseball cap, "Take my daughter and myself to an airport, please." "Sure," the woman answered in a southern accent, "But, are you Grace Jenkins, because that was your maiden name, until you got the last name Cardassia, after the husband who is a bounty hunter, Luke Cardassia."

Grace became in shocked, worrying she could be a G.F. soldier in disguise. She asked, "How do you know my name so well, including my husband's name?"

"Calm down, I'm not with Galactic Federation anymore. I'm your deceased friend, remember," the woman answered when she turned around to face Grace and Samantha, "It's me, Admiral Kelly Smith, or formerly that, until me and General Wilkens faked our own deaths so we can served Seth full time.I knew about that since you told me back in Admiral Dane's flagship treating the wounds I got from a recent battle. You already told me you were married. I felt that I want a husband of my own, and have children also."

Kelly took of her baseball cap, revealing light brown hair that is up to her chin. She has emerald green eyes, and pale skin.

"Kelly, you're alive after all these years," Grace said in rejoice, "I was sad when they reported you and General Hector' Helios' Wilkens were killed in the Flagship explosion. How did you two survived" "That was a long story," Kelly said, "But we were lucky to have Seth came to the rescue. He was something you could think of."

"Mommy, who is that lady driving the taxi?" Samantha asked.

"This is Kelly Smith," Grace answered to Samantha, "She met me during high school when we were young. I was mostly a bright student, while Kelly on the other hand, is mostly an athlete. I often help her with studing, while she helped me with sports, since I'm not a sports person."

"Who is that young girl you are talking to," Kelly asked.

"She's my daughter, Samantha," Grace answered.

Kelly said hi to Samantha, and Samantha said hi to Kelly. Both of the were feeling nervous meeting each other for the first time.

"She looks like a miniature version of you, Grace," Kelly said.

"Except the part that she can shapeshift in anyone," Grace answered, "I'm just glad she didn't shapeshift into a Space Pirate or anything related to a Space Pirate. You know I could freaked out when that happens."

"Right," Kelly said, "We got to transport all the way to Seth's Flagship. But some of the crew there might be something what you talked about, so stay close to me, okay?"

"Okay, but is that really a taxi?" Grace asked.

"Not really," Kelly answered, "I guess fate itself got all of us here. And this here is a Changer spaceship. Copies what I have to scan and it copies it. Just like Samantha, right." "Yeah," Grace said.

"Fasten your seatbeats," Kelly said, "This is going to be a bumpy ride."

Grace and Samantha did what Kelly told them. Kelly then pulls the taxi up to the sky, and then the taxi deactivate itself into a ship that is black, white, and blue. The wings are equip with missles below, two engines in the back that are connected to the hull, which has the two main thrusters, and eight small thrusters around the rim of the are two dual blasters on the front, and a blue screen is form, which goes up towards the seats, giving the girls a chance to see up top, as well as see the windows. The Changer can fit up to eight people at a time, four windows for the back seats. The traveling cases were still in the trunk

"Okay," Kelly said as they got out of Earth and into space, "Next stop, Seth's Flag . . . ship."

Kelly activated the hyperdrive, and they went into hyperspace. Grace now was feeling uncertain about Samantha, Kelly and herself, but there is no turing back to Earth.

* * *

><p>Dozen of G.F. Star Fighters swarm in arrow formation to attack straight to Cosmos' Light, with one objective, destroy Adam and Ian Malkovich.<p>

Ian pulled the ship down, and Adam shoot the turrents from under the G.F. Star Fighers. More G.F. Star Fighters swarm around, and blasted their weapons at Cosmos, Light. Adam aimmed the turrents on each nearby ship, and started shooting at them non-stop. He got five ships down, but still are more to destroy.

Ian, evading blasters in a quick motion, sees a bullet-shaped spaceship that has a blue window around the top, with wings on each side, and turrents on each side as well.

Ian didn't know if that unknown ship was an ally or an enemy, but he has to evade quickly against the G.F. Starfighters.

Madeline, steering the spiral bullet ship, presses the firing buttons, and the ship blasted on all four corners of the ship.

She, with a lot of the computerize spiral bullets she made, were all going out and destroying the G.F. Star Fighters. They go in different directions, blasting any enemies that are G.F. Star Fighters.

These computerized Spiral Bullet Ships shoot at amazing aim, speed, and good for evading attacks. G.F. Star Fighters are now becoming destroyed more quickly, thanks to Madeline's newest invention, with the addition of giving them air force tactics that every nation planned during the previous wars that occured in history. This assult will end quick.

"How are we suppose to destroy the G.F. Flagships?" Luke asked as he got into a cockpit seat. He was sitting behind Draxon. PHI was standing behind them, and JTC was sitting beside Draxon.

"We are going to be killed in minutes." Luke continued.

"Not for long," Draxon said calmly as head striagth course towards battle, "I almost forgot. This ship's name is Sensorlock."

"Why is it named Sensorlock?" Luke asked.

"Because JTC and I upgraded the weapon system to target any enemy ships by motion heat sensors. This will be the death weapon of Galactic Federation technology."

Draxon pressed the red button, and Sensorlock opened out dual barral turrets on each side, four turrets on the left and right, and both top and bottom sides on it.

When nearby Starfighters aimmed at the exploration ship, turrents shoots nearby G.F. Starfighters in seconds, while JTC drives directly towards battle; fifty G.F. Starfighters were destroyed by the impact. But, many Starfighters return fire, giving plenty of damage, but ended up blown up in the process

For Magnus, feeling that he has to help his brother, sighed, then said, 'This is going to be on my permenant record for the Jedi Council. But it's better to save Adam, Ian, and my brother than deserting all of them.

Magnus' Starfighter drove at super speed, using both of his force and his accuracy, and shot multiple targets, while not getting even a single hit on his ship.

Stanley, looking at all of the war on a window, and he growled deeply. He pulled a remote control at the size if a vial. Before he press the red button on top of the remote control, he said to himself, 'No one escapes my wrath.'

Stanley pressed the red button. It lighted up a red glow. But now, Stanley started to smile, as he watches to final blow he made.

"Adam, I think we are winning this battle," Ian said. "But now is going to be a good time to use the . . ."

Before Ian could finish his sentence, the screen turned red, and started to count down by fifty seconds.

Ian tries to contact Adam, but the communications had shutted down. 'Stanley must have done this,' he said to himself, 'He setted all up to kill us both. I really hate this guy now.'

Ian sees that it is going to thrity seconds and counting. He runs out of the cockpit, and tries to find his brother.

Adam, on the other hand, cannot shoot the turrents. He started to wonder, 'What is going on? Did Ian did something wrong?'

He sees Ian running towards him. Adam asked, "What happened, Ian?"

"Stanley has placed a death trap in Cosmos' Light when he bought the ship," Ian said, "This is going to blow up if we don't get the heck out of here, it could . . ."

The ship started to travel into hyperspace, and Cosmos' Light is blowned in half: Adam with the back part, while Ian with the front part.

"Ian!" Adam screamed as he went straight towards hyperspace

"Adam!" Ian screamed as he went into another location from the hyperspace effect.

Both brothers now became seperated, and they disappear in the hyperspace.

Madeline, seeing that Adam and Ian's ship blowned in half, decided to get even with Stanley. She pulled out a remote control, then when pressing the buttons for adjustments for her next attack, she sends the Spiral Bullets to activate the suicidal attack. On the computerized Spiral Bullets, they all understood what Madeline is aiming at, and start picking up speed at the G.F. Flagships, all except her own ship.

She now decides to head striagth towards the path that Adam went to, and she zoomed off to find him.

Stanley watched the whole thing in anticipation. He was becoming outsamarted by Adam and Ian's powerful skills with vehicals, but more worst was these unknown ships used a suicidal move on every Flagship, even the Omypus.

"General Epps," Admiral Dane asked as he came to the office. "What is going on. Why did our men go out and killing that ship. These ships are used for fighting Space Pirates, not those ships." "Undoubtly," Stanley answered, "I have to get rid of your best men."

"What men?" Admiral Dane asked in a stern tone.

"Adam and Ian are going to be destroyed by our very men themselves," Stanley answered, "And sinced you're seeing this happeing . . . I going to imprision you right now."

"Traitor!" Admiral Dane yelled as he charged at Stanley. But, he didn't know what Stanley is capable of when he pulled out a type of gun that has a bowl shape on the nozzel and dials for the effect. Stanley then blasted a sonic wave on Admiral Dane, knocking him to sleep.

'Nobody is going to get in my way.' Stanley said as he pulled the sleeping Admiral Dane by the arms. He was going to a secret escape pod in the middle of the office.

The escape pod is a giant canister with thruster in the bottom, and has a airlock door with a window on it.

The door from the escape pod opens up. Stanley then throws Admiral Dane inside, then walks inside of the escape pod himself. He then closes the door, and the escape pod ejected of the office and into deep space.

Stanley activated a navigator, and he use the auto-pilot to steer course to a Space Station. He didn't even want to warn the soldiers in the Omypus that they have to evacute.

While Stanley's escape pod heads towards a space station, the Galactic Federation Flagships were now becoming blown up to scarps.

'I guess Admiral Dane might be the next hostage next to Anthony,' Stanley said to himself as he sits down on a chair next to Admiral Dane. 'He might be more vauable to Adam and Ian more. But I guess I have to send more Flagships to Tallon IV. Nothing else, but wait for the brothers to find each other, if Adam hates the Blizz, or Ian hating the Magmount.'

The escape pod went into hyperdrive, and disappear out of sight, leaving the Flagships, and the soldiers inside, to die very painfully.

Dude, we are too late to save them," Draxon said, "It is now hopeless."

"What are we going to do now?" JTC asked.

But before they could figure it all out, twelve G.F. Starfighters shot out heat seeking missles before they get blowned to bits by Sensorlock's turrets.

"Uh Draxon," JTC asked as he looked at the radar, "We got missles heading our way." "Nonsense," Draxon replied, "These missles won't be enough to destroy Sensorlock, thanks to the force field and armor plating, we will be fine."

The missles start to fall apart, revealing mini missles, and head at top speed like a cheetah.

When Draxon looked at the radar again, he sees that the missles opened up mini missles. He realizes that these could cause serious damage if creating enough damage to sut down a starship. But the worst of all, the mini missles could destroy Sensorlock in seconds. He silently cursed himself for having too much pride over Sensorlock being the strongest in the battlefield.

Draxon said, "JTC, activate the escape pod, now!"

"Where is the space pod?" Luke asked.

"This cockpit is the escape pod, Luke." PHI answered, "All exploration ships always have escape pods."

JTC press a couple of switches, and closed the cockpit door behind them, leaving the rest of the hull behind. Then, Draxon pressed a button, and the cockpit ejected from the hull of Sensorlock, escaping from the missles.

While the escape pod flee, the mini missles made contact with Sensorlock, and destroyed the hull of it quickly. There were no remains left of Sensorlock's hull left.

In the escape pod, Draxon said, "Farewell, Sensorlock."

"Calm down Draxon," Luke said, "You and JTC can get a new one. I had dealt with damages from Freedom's Call before. It's just a ship, really." "Agreed," PHI added, "It's better to get a new ship than get a new body. Besides, you can't get a new body if we are all dead."

Magnus' ship heads towards the direction where Ian had travelled, and said on his headset, "Guys, I'm going to find Ian. You four go and look for Adam, after either one of you can call out rescue ships. "

Before Draxon could complain, Magnus' ship use hyperdrive, and gone into hyperdrive.

Luke looked at Draxon and JTC, and asked, "Does Sensorlock has a SOS signal?"

Draxon sighed, then he answered, "Unfortunately, no. I might had forgot to install the signal." "Maybe because we spent our time traveling into new environments so much, we even forgot to install one." JTC replied.

"Well that just great," Luke said, " We just came too late. I mean Magnus just leaves us to find Ian, no SOS signal in Sensorlock, while the Galactic Federation just betray Adam and Ian. Now I feel like we are now targets of this Federatiom. What's next to add up?"

A Flagship, not like a Galactic Federation Flagship, but a ship with a logo of white circle that has a clock like markings on it.

A tractor beam from the Flagship beamed the escape pod, and sended onto the ship's docks, landing it gently to the ground. When they reached inside the ship, Draxon, JTC, PHI, and Luke walk out of Shocklock, and see the same man with the armored space suit. He was with fourteen Space Commandos, who raised their guns.

Before Luke gets into his Varia armor,, the man pulled out his right hand, and Space Commandoes pulled down their weapons.

"Are you a Rosie from Bioshock?" Draxon asked.

"Why did Draxon asked about that question?" Luke asked.

"Because he played Bioshock before," JTC answered, "The remade version of it. He bought this game in order to think of designs for a suit he was working on. Draxon had a habit of drawing stuff added. Mostly I think he was crazy with building so much, that he often day-dream that he was the greatest inventor in the known universe, even during a test when we were younger."

"I guess that kid named Draxon really has a huge dream of building, huh," the man in the suit said, "But I'm not a Rosie."

"Then who are you?" Luke asked, "And why are you wearing the heavy suit?"

The visor of the man's helmet automatically deactivates itself, and the helmet was fully removed, revealing an ashen white man around his early thirties with raven black hair and black eyes. He explained, "I am Seth Jovovich, the long lost cousin of Adam and Ian Malkovich. Probably traveled into the future really. And welcome to the Ace Unity"

"Oh my," Luke said.

"Dude," JTC said.

"This guy is joking, right?" Draxon asked.

"Negative," PHI asnwered, "My sensors indecated that Seth's heartbeat is normal when he spoke. He is telling the truth.

Draxon said in shocked. "And I thought being an explorer was that shocking."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: Sorry I kept you guys waiting. I had writer's block lately, and typing up the space batttle really felt sloppy to type in my opinion. Also, I hope I got what Grace, Samantha, and Bob personalities correctly, because I really need to hit the books more often, including those that I borrowed from Ceu Pruca. I hope she like it.<strong>


	19. Magmount and Blizz

Chapter 19: Magmount and Blizz

'Is this hell?' Ian said as he open his eyes to see volcanoes, blue lava, and earth around him. 'Or this is really Magmount?'

Ian finds that he was still holding his upgrade for his Omega suit, Fire Resistance. He presses the button, and the upgrade forms around his armor, placing gray pads on his shoulders, knees, arms, and his chest. Somehow, the armor platings are now resistant when Ian walks outside Of Cosmos' Light.

Ian starts to know about blue lava and active volcanoes form. He realizes that he's really on Magmount. He wanted to rub on the injuries from the explosion that seperated both Adam and himself, but this might result in exposure to the intense heat. In Magmount, without heat resistant suits, this could end killed in seconds.

'Adam could be in Blizz right now,' Ian said to himself.

Ian tried to repair Cosmos' Light, but a massive rock flew from a nearby volcanoe and the ship was crushed by the boulder. But to make matters far more worst, the massive rock, under the mutated effect of Phazon, transformed into a giant rock monster. It looked at Ian, and it roared.

Ian decided to name it Rock Phazonster used a laser beam from his hand, and blast a beam of pure energy at the rock monster's heart. The massive effect wounded the Rock Phazonster. Ian summoned another blast of pure energy on the creature's legs, and the monster fell onto the lava.

This was a start of a new fight for survival. Ian sees Phaazedillios, who are completely red like the lava, but then start to form spikes from their backs. They start rolling, and they start to charge at Ian, who was running to find help.

Ian tries to change into his spaceship form, but the intense heat wouldn't let him. He still kept on his heat-proof armor, but if he deactivates it, he could end up dead; the deep heat could kill him in five seconds. His only option is to stay alive from the intense heat.

Swarms of Phazon Hornets, which are red like also lava, blasted Ian magma filled acid. Ian fights back using the left arm as blast shield, while the right arm turns into his assult rifle, and start shooting at both fiery Phazdillios and Phazon Hornets, blasting rounds at both on them.

Not only they keep coming, Ian was starting to lose his sanity by the massive lava coming around him, just like the fire that lost both the parents of him and Adam.

The massive swarm was too much for Ian to bear, and Ian start running for his own life. He jumped to rocks that are floated by lava, and reached over to land. He shoot some more Phaazedillios and Phazon Hornets that are getting closer.

Ian was remembering the explosion that nearly took his life. The memories of him screaming in massive pain of the fire that was very unbearable to get rid of. It was becoming like a horrible nightmare that was continuing to get more worst than the start. Ian was starting to know that Stanley was wanting to make him and Adam break.

Ian, running without looking back, tripped and was trumbling down to a crater. He got back to his feet, until the rumbling sound was coming from the crater itself.

In mere moments, the lava spewed out of the crater, trapping Ian, and then he sees a cybernetic bee that is completely crimson and have yellow eyes. There are rectangular-mounted shields on the lower part of the legs, and there is four mounted dual cannons on top of its body, and has a stinger as well.

Ian took a scan of this creature. When he read the results, this cybernetic bee is called a Lava Elemental Buzzard.

He now knew that Stanley sent the half of Cosmos' Light into Magmount because he couldn't handle the extreme heat as much as Adam taking on the extreme cold. He only hope that Adam has better luck that he does.

* * *

><p>'The figid cold was like Sector Zero, but far more worst.' Adam said to himself. He then cried out, "Hello? Hello? Anybody?"<p>

Adam jumps out of the back part of Cosmos' Light, and walk in the freezing cold. He then uses the Ice Resistance armor, and he has gray armor plates on his legs, chest, arms, and shoulders.

Adam looks around for any light as he dashes in the blizzard. He thought to himself, 'I really wished I got a transmitter right now.' But for now, Adam continues to walk in the cold to find a nearby city, any city he could find.

But as Adam travelled, there was nothing but the blizzard blowing loudly. He was getting tired from the massive snow on the ground. He just wanted to die in here like in Sector Zero, but automatically, Adam hear noises coming from the snow.

Unable to see what the noise is coming from, Adam uses thermal vision to see where the noise is coming from. When the visor changes from clear to thermal, Adam sees that Phazedillos had spotted him. Adam uses his plasma gatling gun, and using the thermal vision, shot multiple rounds into their armor, until they were dead.

Seeing more Metroids coming from the blizzard, Adam switched the plasma gatling gun into a shotgun. He sees a Phazon Spider heading towards him, mouth open to attack Adam. He quickly load the shotgun, and blasted the spider. Next he sees six Phazon Slashers charging. Adam reload again, and shot each one of them, until finally shot the last one.

Adam scanned for more Metroids, but there were no more of them. Knowing that was a quick fight, Adam continues walking in the snow.

'_Why bother abandoning me, Adam.'_ A metal-clanking voice echoed through Adam's mind.

Adam turned around, plasma gatling gun raised, but all he could see is snow and wind blowing around. 'It might be my head playing games with me,' Adam thought about that to himself, 'It might have been minutes or hours. I couldn't count it right. And there is nobody but myself. Weird.'

_'I though I love you,' _The same voice said solemnly, _'Love was something I always desired. But it was shatttered into millions of pieces thanks to you. I now wanted payback, personally.'_

Hearing these same words, Adam raises his gatling gun, turning frantically at somethong that was getting through his own head.

_'Adam Malkovich,' _The voice said, feeling an outburst of pure hatred, _'I will kill you, Adam Malkovich! I will kill you!'_

The voice somehow made Adam realize this voice. He roared out, "Dark Samus! Show yourself, now!"

The metalic laughter swarmed around Adam, until he finally see the dark counterpart of Samus in person.

"Who else would be here," Dark Samus said darkly, "Even though my twin is really becoming obesssed wih you, I knew that you are a weak human being."

"Shut up!" Adam growled, gatling gun raised towards Dark Samus' head.

"Go and shoot me all you want," Dark Samus sneered, "But I have your lady, Adam. Even if you could kill me, you may never find Samus."

"Oh, I'll find Samus," Adam replied, "And I'm doing it without you!"

Instead of using his plasma gatling gun, Adam charged onto Dark Samus, his right arm winding back. But before Adam could attack, Dark Samus disappeared instantly. Adam roared out, "Dark Samus!"

"Adam, is that you?" A nervous voice said.

Adam, thinking it could be Dark Samus torturing him again, pulled out his sword, turned around to strike. But, the person who asked him didn't look like Dark Samus, but instead a woman wearing a thick coat with a scarf wrapped around her neck and mouth, and snow goggles that was clear.

Adam switched from his heat visor into his regular visor. He somehow know this voice and her hazel eyes, asked, "Madeline, is that you?"

The woman blushed, then she answered, "Yes, it is me, Madeline Bergman."

Adam started to cool down, then he said, "Madeline, it is good to see you again after maybe a couple of years ago, old friend." "Same here Adam," Madeline agreed, "I came to Blizz after the explosion on what you and Ian called Cosmos' Light, although I felt that I was stalking really. It wasn't the same for me to lose Melissa and you. I felt that I lost the people I hold dearly; I just glad you're back alive, Adam."

Adam and Madeline gave each other a warm hug, until the voice echoed, _"So touching for both of you for a reunion. But this is now unaccaeptable."_

Both Adam and Madeline let go of each other, and saw that Dark Samus returned unexpectedly.

"I hope you enjoyed your reunion," Dark Samus sneered, "But I guess I'll let Shock Buzzard make it your last."

"What is Ice Buzzard?" Madeline asked.

Dark Samus opens up a portal, and suddenly, a huge buzzing sound roared out of the portal.

Adam and Madeline now became shock as the monster known as Shock Buzzard was a fusion of organic and cybernetic armor. It looked like a giant bee sized like a school bus, except it is white and blue mixed together, with the eyes are light yellow, the legs are armored with two round shields that are white and blue, a stinger on the back, and four cannons on the top of Ice Shock Buzzard, each equally lined together like a squard.

"That is an Ice Elemental Buzzard," Madeline explained, "These creatures are extremely dangerous. I remembered my colleges and I cloning these monsters."

"True," Dark Samus said, "But a cybernetic Ice Element Buzzard, with the addition to Phazon, I think it would be more . . . murderous."

"What are you talking about?" Adam asked sternly.

"I won't be bothered," Dark Samus answered as she walked to the portal, "I just hope you and your friend will be in pieces."

Dark Samus walks to the portal, and disappeared instantly.

Adam turned to Madeline and asked, "What did Dark Samus mean by more murderous?"

Madeline sighed, then explained, "When the scientists and I were testing on a type of Elemental Buzzard with Phazon, and the results are that they destroyed everything in their path. Phazon with their elemental ability could mean more powerful, but more likely to become uncontrollable. Luckly G.F. soldiers came here an hour later, leading the fight was General Helios Wilkens. The fight ended quick, and we are forced to put the project to a close." "Until that one got here," Adam replied, "How?"

"General Epps asked me to take a look at the blueprints," Madeline explained, "I guess somehow he remember it in great detail about everything."

"Alright," Adam asked while activating his shotgun, "Madeline, I hope you got a weapon up your sleeve. Because we are now taking down a Buzzard."


End file.
